


种族矛盾

by AndrelWilliam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:06:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 38,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrelWilliam/pseuds/AndrelWilliam
Summary: Jarvis和Tony搬到了一个社区，然而这个社区全都是古怪的非人类或是死人。最后Tony才想起来自己已经死了的这件事，而Jarvis是一个高级人工智能。Tony是幽灵，Jarvis是机器人（看不到Tony的脸，但是可以用扫描看到Tony的成像），Steve是吸血鬼，Bucky是僵尸，一起养了一只叫Captain的僵尸狗和Winter的幽灵猫。Natasha是死神，Clint是狼人，Bruce是男巫（被诅咒了），Thor是龙，Loki是冰魔，小蜘蛛是正常人（60岁了）。Sam的灵魂在他的猎鹰上，喜欢叽叽喳喳地在Steve身边。几年前的老文





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
Tony Stark和Jarvis一起搬到这个社区的时候，他看到他的新邻居在屋顶上修房顶。  
“哇，嗨！你是新来的吗？”那个金发碧眼的英俊男人露出微笑，挥了挥手，“欢迎来搬到这个——啊，Bucky，你能把锤子递给我吗？”  
下面的那个棕发的男人懒洋洋地点了点头，往四周看了一圈，把自己的左手拽下来递了上去。  
“呃，Bucky……也行吧。”金发男人犹豫了一下接过了那条手臂，当作锤子在屋顶上敲敲打打。

2.  
“我觉得我的邻居简直疯了，我今天看到一个人用别人的手臂当锤子。”Tony惊讶地和Jarvis说。  
Jarvis的眉毛挑了一下，但表情没什么变化：“您一定是看错了，Sir，怎么会有人把手拿来做锤子呢。”

3.  
社区里新来了两个人，从外表看都是普通人类，一个人是个外貌堪比Steve的高大的金发帅哥，另一个是一个棕发留着小胡子的矮子，而且他们一口气就买下了这个社区最大的那栋别墅。因此根据Clint的猜想，金发的一定是一位堪比隔壁镇的Bruce Wayne的大富豪，而那个小胡子不是他的情人，就是他的管家。

4.  
“比起这个，我还是比较希望能尽快开个欢迎派对让大家认识一下。”Steve搂着Bucky笑得一脸灿烂，“毕竟上次Bucky拿左手当锤子的事情吓到他了，我想认真道个歉。”  
周围顿时安静。  
“等等，Steve，”Natasha开口了，“我们应该先确认他们接不接受非人类这种事情。”

5.  
“在吓跑五个路人、六个快递员和七个外卖小哥以后，我不确定他们会不会又一次落荒而逃。”Bruce颓废地抱着啤酒，看着Bucky拿着自己的左手挠痒痒，Clint在脱毛期所以时不时就会抖落一大堆毛，而Thor今天去看望过Loki以后龙尾巴摇的像狗狗Captain一样欢快。  
“你们得做点伪装好吗——我是说，别显得那么怪！”  
Hulk咆哮了。

6.  
“我不明白，我们这个社区明明在多元种族共存上面做的是最好的！”Clint在Natasha的施法下渐渐隐藏起他的耳朵和尾巴，他看起来不太高兴，“我一直为我是个狼人自豪！”  
“是的，我们这里也连续三年名列‘恐怖鬼怪探险圣地’之首。”Natasha面无表情地揍了Clint一拳，“你就不能学学Steve？他就算穿上黑披风也看起来像是在cosplay。”  
Steve内心有点受伤。

7.  
Steve Grant Rogers，品德优秀的三好吸血鬼，从诞生之初就保持着上午7点钟睡觉，下午6点钟起床的良好作息，三餐食用冷冻动物血或人造血，起床后还会绕着社区跑三圈。  
自从遇到James Bucky Barnes之后，他硬生生地将时差倒成了地球对面吸血鬼远亲的作息，只为了陪Bucky一起晚上12点睡觉，早上7点起床。  
虽然Steve出去晨跑之后，Bucky会磨磨蹭蹭赖床到12点。

8.  
James Bucky Barnes，一只自带罗马尼亚烟熏妆，比Steve还像吸血鬼的僵尸。不过与其说是僵尸，Bucky应该是弗兰肯斯坦那种怪物——不用吃大脑，身体可以随意拼接，走路不缓慢——不过，自从和Steve同居以后，他就变成了双下巴鼓脸颊的小胖墩，走路不缓慢这一项可以划掉了。  
天知道Steve是怎样把一个僵尸喂胖的。

9.  
Clint Barton，一只叽叽喳喳堪比树上麻雀的狼人，打麻将时话最多的那个，满月时狼嚎中的战斗机。兴趣是射箭及收集弓箭相关的东西，偶像是正义联盟的绿箭侠，家里有一整套绿箭侠的手办。  
另，追求Natasha未果。

10.  
Natasha Romanoff，死神，你永远不知道她是在工作还是在度假。社区里唯一的女性与最强者，曾经在拼酒比赛中打败所有人（除了因为按时睡觉弃权的Steve）。同时，作为社区里唯一的女性，她也是一个稀少的异性恋。  
另，拒绝了Clint之后和Bruce在一起了。

11.  
Bruce Banner，被诅咒之后长生不老的男巫，名同哥谭首富不过实际上就是个穷逼巫师。他本人也不记得自己是被诅咒之后成为了巫师还是成为巫师之后被诅咒了，但知道的是生气的时候就会变成巨魔Hulk（战斗力∞）  
另，和Natasha在一起就感觉像是做梦。

12.  
Thor，一条龙，有一点蠢。没人看过他的真身，因为据他说那会毁掉整个社区。搬到这个社区的原因未知，隔天就会去隔壁镇看望自己的弟弟Loki（不是亲的，是一只冰魔），似乎对弟弟有着非同一般的亲情（Clint发来消息）。

13.  
“喂，Barnes，把你的耳朵粘回去！”Natasha一边指挥着Clint打扫自己的毛一边对Bucky大喊，“我们得快点，Jarvis和Tony快要来了。”  
“我看见他们在街口那里了。”Steve从窗口飞进来，被Natasha瞪了一眼之后收起了翅膀。  
狗狗Captain扑上来拼命舔着Steve，Winter猫则是乖乖地趴在Bucky的头上，它俩都是僵尸。Steve仔细看了一眼Captain，它又掉了一只眼睛——算了，客人不一定会发现的。  
“Surprise！欢迎派对！”Tony和Jarvis推门进来被吓到了，屋里挂着横幅和气球，桌面上都放满了食物，外面的泳池里也灯火通明。  
“哇，这是什么活动吗，Jarvis……？”Tony疑惑地回头看着Jarvis。  
“不，我没有提前知道，sir。”Jarvis微笑着说，“这是大家欢迎你的方式。”  
算是十足的惊喜，用钱可买不到这些。Tony露出微笑——  
“嘭——！”天花板破了一个大洞，一个展开一对宽翅的飞行动物猛然闯进屋子。  
“哇，吾友！我们是在办什么派对吗？！”Thor一脸天真的微笑，Tony吓得说不出话来，显然Thor的龙翼和龙尾都大摇大摆地露出来了，更不要说浑身还冒着闪电。  
Bucky气鼓鼓地揉掉了脸上的粉底：“哼，害我装得这么辛苦！”

14.  
“这么说，这个社区真的都是怪物之类的？”Tony瞪大了眼睛。  
“你是真的不知道啊？”Clint的嘴里塞满了，“这里明明都登上《恐怖芭莎》头版了，僵尸和吸血鬼的终极巢穴。”Steve和Bucky打了个喷嚏，Clint看了一圈Tony：“难怪人傻钱多。”  
“哼，这里好像是我的别墅吧。”Tony冷冷瞥了Clint一眼，指了指天花板，“现在你们这群人怎么办？”  
所有人后退了一步剩下Thor一个人一脸懵逼。

15.  
“我们不是有意的，Stark先生。”最后社区领袖Steve上来发话了，Tony冷哼一声没理他们。  
“Sir，天花板的损失我已经让维修队过来了，”还好Jarvis过来救了场，“Steve他们也是一片好意，您还是享受派对的乐趣吧。”  
Tony看着Jarvis温柔的目光，挑了挑眉毛：  
“享受？得了，不由我带着这帮土包子他们怎么知道什么叫派对？”

16.  
虽然他们都——咳咳，不是人，但他们还是很和善的。Tony看着上蹿下跳对着月亮嚎叫的Clint、在墙角背魔法周期表的Bruce、明明是一只龙游泳却是很标准的狗刨式的Thor，默默戴上了墨镜。  
不过还好美女的资质不错的。Tony嬉皮笑脸地跑到Natasha身旁，抬起她的手背轻轻一吻。  
深入骨髓的寒冷把他吓了个够呛。

17.  
在一群咋咋呼呼的土包子中间，只有一个人懒洋洋地一动不动。  
那就是躺在海滩椅上的僵尸Bucky Barnes。  
不过虽然Bucky先生一动不动，但他其实也根本不用动——Steve张开他的吸血鬼翅膀绕着他飞来飞去，一会儿问他要不要喝饮料，一会问他要不要换首音乐……Bucky就懒散地瘫倒在海滩椅上，点头或者摇头就够了。  
“Jarvis，再给我一杯鸡尾酒。”  
“马上就来，sir。”  
接过Jarvis的鸡尾酒，Tony隐约感觉到了对面射过来锐利的目光——嗯，在秀恩爱这件事情上面，双方都感觉自己遇到了对手。

18.  
Steve家——  
“嘿，Steve，我带了披萨过来！是Bucky最爱吃的熏肉李子味……的哦。”  
好吧，我们还把一个人忘记了，Sam Wilson。Sam先生是鸟灵，一般情况下出现的是猎鹰的形态。这位Sam先生与Steve的友情，就从Steve晨跑时两人相遇说起，最终结成了一起晨跑的搭档。Bucky倒是对这毫无意见，虽然在Steve不在的时候两个人会互相较劲……

19.  
“喂，你们这群家伙！居然开了派对！还有室内游泳池不叫我！”  
“Jarvis，外面那只鸟是谁宠物吗？好吵啊。”


	2. Chapter 2

1.  
Tony浏览完手里那份“社区邻里友好协议”，发现这里被规定了周五的电影之夜、周六的真人CS、周日的“哥们友好日”和四个月一次的Clint掉毛期大扫除。  
“什么叫哥们友好日？”Tony露出嫌弃的表情看着单子上一长串的邻居间相互有好的协定啊、邻居间相互帮忙的协定啊、邻居间相互邀请对方吃晚饭的协定啊……其中还“建议了”邻居之间最好两周有一次集体烤肉派对（By Steve Rogers）。  
“就是抛弃掉女友，哥们儿一起打‘魔兽’到天亮！”Steve摆了一个很酷的pose，暗示自己也是夜生活丰富的青年。  
“那你的Bucky怎么办？”Tony瞥了一眼在一旁吃着意大利肉酱面的Bucky。  
“Bucky可是你的好哥们，”Steve的表情严肃起来，“你怎么能在哥们友好日里抛弃他？”

2.  
“别担心，我们都吐槽过这个问题，”Clint给了Tony一个安慰的眼神，“往好处想，你至少可以带着Jarvis。”  
Tony上上下下打量了一圈Clint：“怎么了，小狗？孤家寡人吗？”  
“当然不是！我只是——还在追求Natasha而已！”Clint恼火地大喊。  
“我有男朋友谢谢。”Natasha面无表情地说。  
Bruce脸红着跑到墙角继续背魔法元素表了。

3.  
“我真不明白这个社区明明男女比例这么悬殊，居然还有这么多对？”Sam停在Steve的肩上，看着伤心得在地上打滚的Clint，“所以我才一直带着墨镜。”  
“我一直以为那是防风的。”Steve惊讶地说。  
“那也是作用之一。”Sam回头看了一眼快把他盯穿了的Bucky。

4.  
“Natasha，快让Clint停下！”很快Steve的脚边也落满了狼毛，他没多想抱着Bucky飞到天上，担忧地向下面大喊：“再这样下去Bucky的苹果派里也要满是狼毛了……啊，我是说再这样下去Clint会秃的！”  
“好吧，小男孩们。”Natasha叹了口气，“听好，Clint，我不和你交往的原因是——你的屁股太翘了，和你牵着手让我感觉有了一个Gay蜜。”

5.  
Natasha成功了。  
Clint哭着跑回家了。  
Steve想上来说Natasha几句，结果被她一个“Oh Gay”的眼神硬生生憋回去。

6.  
“哇，你们之间的关系还真够和谐的。”Tony乐呵呵地看着这一切。  
“别说风凉话了，Tony，”Sam尖锐的眼神从墨镜下射过来，“你要去解决这一切。”  
“啥？关我什么事？”那张“社区邻里友好协议”再次被递到了Tony手上，根据第23章第15条的第三个附加条款，邻居之间的情感纠纷其他邻居有义务协助调解，而新搬来的Tony和Jarvis成为了现有名单的前两名。  
Tony痛恨自己刚才懒得细看就签了这份协议了。

7.  
“不，我不干！我才不要第一个晚上就参乎小狗的破事。”Tony带上墨镜誓死不从。  
“Sir，您不觉得这可以帮助您熟悉这个新环境吗？”Jarvis的手抚上Tony的肩膀，“今晚的甜点是您最喜欢的甜甜圈哦。”  
“哼，Clint Barton！”Tony拿起外套往外面走，“让我这个花花公子来教你一下泡妞！”

8.  
目睹了这一切的Steve小声和Sam耳语：“Sam，我原以为Jarvis是Tony的管家，没想到他更像是一个……dominance(*DS中的D)？”  
Sam吓得五颜六色：“Steve！你在说……不对，你和Bucky玩了什么？！”  
所有人同情地看向Bucky，Steve：黑人问号？？？  
老古董Steve的现代词汇还需要再学学——By Natasha

9.  
Tony风尘仆仆地敲开了Clint的家门。  
“嗨，Clint，”看着Clint哭湿了毛的脸，Tony努力挤出一点好话，“你家……你家地毯真漂亮啊！”  
“我家没地毯，那些是我掉的毛。”Clint幽怨的声音传来。

10.  
在进了那个“狗窝”之后，Tony试图用自己连泡12个花花公子封面女郎的成功事例教育Clint失败了要懂得放下，才能有第二个。  
“呸，这个社区除了Natasha都是基佬！”Clint把自己缩成一团，Tony真不想提醒他这样说的话也把他自己包含在内了。  
“你想想，我们可以打个外卖电话，说不定有一个辣妹过来送餐呢。”Tony灵机一动。  
Clint的眼睛里放出亮光。

11.  
“你骗了Clint，”Bucky走到Natasha的面前，“你根本没办法和他在一起，你和生灵在一起不到两个月对方就会死掉的。”  
“所有神奇生物都有崇拜死神的天性，”Natasha回答，“如果他不是一只狼人，他或许更想要一个正常的人类家庭。”

12.  
Bruce听到了这些话，轻轻拍了拍Natasha的肩膀，搂住了她。  
“至少我还会陪着你一起。”Bruce微笑着说。  
“这时候你就大胆得不得了了。”Natasha露出微笑，甩开他走向吧台。  
这时候，Bruce真是搞不懂女人的心理，她到底是开心还是生气呢？

13.  
最终在Tony的鼓励下Clint决定点个外卖，隔壁镇最好吃的“磁力披萨”。  
在等披萨的过程中Clint和Tony聊天不禁发觉对方都是跳拉丁舞的爱好者，而且都支持Star Trek而不是Star War，更重要的是两个人都是甜食狂热者。  
“我每天最大的愿望都是吃个甜甜圈，如果能再有一个蓝莓布丁就更好了。”Tony念叨着，“Jarvis说我三高了，如果我每天不锻炼两个小时他不给我碰一点零食。”  
“你还好有个Jarvis，我就是一个单身汉。”Clint叹了口气，“没钱买零食的时候我就去偷一点Steve做的草莓蛋糕，可好吃了——不过每次都会被Bucky的BB弹打跑。”

14.  
Pietro感觉很奇怪，自己明明核对了地址，为什么这家人老是不开门吗？  
等他快要离开的时候，门突然开了，一个男人气喘吁吁地开了门。  
他的表情从阳光灿烂瞬间变成了阴云密布。  
Pietro心想，难道我长得有这么难看吗？！Old man！

15.  
Clint很快意识到自己的表情有点失礼了，马上给了这个还算挺帅的外卖小哥一个微笑。  
签收披萨需要写一下意见表，Clint从大腿旁的口袋里掏出一只笔，在意见表上签下名字。思考了一刻钟，鉴于他刚才对外卖小哥的无情伤害，他决定画上一只爱心表示友好。

16.  
Pietro呆呆看着对面长得还算可爱的男人拿走了披萨，笑着和他说了一声“Goodbye”。  
“Nice Ass！”Pietro脱口而出。  
他发誓他想说“Nice Day”的。

17.  
Clint涨红了脸，  
转过头看到Tony惊恐万分的表情。

18.  
Pietro Maximoff，良种狮鹫，在大爸二爸的“磁力披萨”店里当外送员。  
有一个人鱼妹妹Wanda Maximoff、恶魔大爸Erik Lehnsherr和独角兽二爸Charles Xaiver。  
恋爱经验为零。  
至今在为“性骚扰”顾客而烦恼。  
聪明美丽（可以读心）的妹妹看穿了他的疑惑，过来拍了拍他的背安抚他：“Pietro，去做你所想的吧，我都会支持你的！”  
这时候屋外又传来两个爸爸的争吵声——Pietro听到Erik低沉的嗓音说着“你看意见单上居然写了一个爱心！Charles你看上哪个人类女人了吗？！”Charles温柔的嗓音回应道：“别胡扯了，Erik，摘下头盔我给你看下我最近有多忙。”“哼，我才不会摘下头盔呢，我才不要让你读我的心呢！”“噢别害羞Erik，我知道你的小脑瓜只会有一些糟糕的幻想而已。”“别、读、我的心！”……  
“大爸二爸！隔壁镇的外送任务我全包了！”Pietro一声大喊。

19.  
隔天，Clint精神饱满地出现在众人面前。  
“哟，Clint你的精神恢复得不错嘛！”Sam边调侃着边飞过来。  
“是啊！昨天我听了Tony的建议，叫了一个披萨外卖。”Clint趾高气昂地说，“然后一个身材超辣的长发美女来送外卖，一眼就爱上了我！”  
Tony差点一口水喷出来。

20.  
“哇，不错嘛，Clint。”Natasha微笑着上下打量着Clint。  
“嘿，老兄这不公平！”Sam大叫着，“明明方圆100公里的美女我们都去跟踪过了，你说，她到底是哪来的？”  
Clint没想到天天混在一起的Sam让他露了馅，支支吾吾绞尽脑汁终于想起来最近在电视上看到的一个没人听说过的地名——“索科维亚……对！从索科维亚来的！她刚来美国打工！”  
众人面面相觑。  
“天哪，她看上你不是为了绿卡吧，老兄？”Steve忧心忡忡地看着Clint。


	3. Chapter 3

1.  
当清晨的阳光徐徐照进窗子，Tony总算结束了一夜折腾机器的工作，趁着Jarvis不在偷偷拿了杯咖啡在院子里散步。  
隔壁Steve穿着白T恤和运动裤远远地朝他打了个招呼。  
此刻Tony Stark产生了一种错觉，感觉自己在一个正常的、和平的社区里面——然而下一秒，一声惨叫从Steve与Bucky的屋子里传了出来。

2.  
“Bucky！！”Steve的后背窜出一对黑翼，以超人的飞行姿势破窗而入。  
此刻Tony才想起来有点不对劲，吸血鬼Steve是怎样晨跑的啊？！

3.  
一切只是因为Bucky今天突然感觉肚子饿就早早醒了。  
在吃掉Steve留在桌上的爱心早餐牛奶吐司三明治再解决掉冰箱里剩下来的草莓蛋糕、南瓜派和巧克力布朗尼之后，他突然注意到了冰箱旁边的那个体重秤。  
一般来说，Bucky对这种东西是不屑一顾的，但今天他突然有点犹豫了。

4.  
Bucky思考再三，先把自己的左手转一转拿了下来，放在桌子上。  
然后再把右腿转一转，拿了下来。  
最后在考虑了没有手臂还把手脚拧回去的难度以及没有腿去称体重的难度之后，他还是觉得保持“这个样子”去尝试一下。  
五秒钟以后，一声尖叫从屋子里传来。

5.  
“Bucky，你一点也不胖，只是最近喝多了水尸体有一点水肿。”Steve笑着把他搂在怀里，揉着男友的头发，“别伤心了。”  
Bucky点了点头，往自己男友怀里再蹭了蹭。  
“好了，我们去吃香蕉船转换一下心情吧。”Steve微笑着说。  
啊，罪魁祸首。  
Bucky毫不留情地挥起右拳打在Steve的脸上。

6.  
“早安，Steve，你今天怎么没来跑步——嗷呜，不好意思，不打扰你们夫夫早上就玩这么重口的东西了。”Sam赶快用翅膀捂住眼睛，Bucky现在以诡异的姿势和Steve扭打在一起，他的双脚还缠在Steve的脖子上。  
“喂，Sam，等等——别走！”Steve挣扎着大喊，“快——快告诉Bucky，他——不胖！”  
Sam愣了一会儿，突然大笑起来：“哈哈哈哈Bucky你终于知道自己胖了吗哈哈哈——啊！！！”  
这次换成Sam的惨叫了，Bucky恼火地跳起来拽住了Sam，毫不客气地开始拔毛。

7.  
“妈呀！Bucky发疯啦！”Clint闯进Natasha的屋子，“一定是尸毒！我就知道Bucky总有一天会创造生化危机的！我听到他们屋子里Steve和Sam轮番惨叫。”  
“放轻松点，小鬼。”还在吃早饭的Natasha嫌弃地看了他一眼，“等Bucky揍完Steve不就好了，反正又不是第一次了。”

8.  
Steve郁闷地躲在棺材里面，像个真正的吸血鬼那样。  
好兄弟Clint和Sam带着Tony去安慰他，等他们敲了敲地下室的棺材，再把上盖搬开，Steve苍白的脸才露出来。  
Tony吓了一跳，才意识到Steve是个吸血鬼，不是死了。  
“Steve，快起来去找Bucky吧，”Sam啄了啄Steve的手，“你躲在里面补眠也找不回Bucky。”  
Sam的话好像刺激到了Steve，他像是僵尸一样直挺挺地蹦起来：“我知道了，Bucky一定是被别人挑拨了，要不然怎么会打我呢？”  
“说不定他只是想和你分……”Clint想捣乱的嘴被Tony和Sam捂得死死的。

9.  
在Steve的认知里，只有一个人有可能做得到这种事情。  
那就是Thor的弟弟Loki，他的魔法和诡辩足以使最聪明的人屈膝。  
加上之前Clint被他下咒语跑到麦田里扮了三个小时的稻草人，浑身的毛快被乌鸦给啄光了，Clint很开心地就告诉了Steve Loki家在哪里。

10.  
然而我们另一位男主角真的在Loki的家里。  
Bucky气鼓鼓地揍了Steve一顿之后就跑到了隔壁镇上，敲开了Loki的房门。  
自从Bucky与Loki在一次“电影之夜”结识之后，两个人就缔结了隐秘而诡异的友情——在Steve和Thor都很忙碌的白天，两个人会偶尔用个全息Talk来吐槽一下“自家那位”的糗事。  
Loki刚刚冲完澡，正敷着牛奶面膜安心做着声波按摩，这时候门咚咚咚地响个不停。  
看到外面是Bucky，Loki自然是微笑着说：“嗨，Bucky，你终于甩了那个大胸男了？”

11.  
Bucky看到Loki瘦削的脸颊、修长的美腿和纤细的胳膊以后，把Steve的事情全忘了，满脑子都是坏掉的体重秤——  
“Loki，教我怎么变成你这样的身材吧！”

12.  
“哈，你怎么落魄到这种样子？”Loki骄傲地甩了甩还微微湿润的头发，“你看看你，这双下巴都有了，更不要说胳膊和肚子了——所以早都让你甩掉Steve了。”  
“说得你好像甩得掉Thor一样。”Bucky看着Loki翻了个白眼，“这和Steve有什么关系？”  
“切，看看奥兰多，”Loki接下了话茬，琢磨着怎么挑拨挑拨这对恩爱夫夫的关系呢，  
“婚前还是个糙汉，自从娶了米兰达•可儿，瞬间就变成精灵王子了。你说这说明了什么？”  
Bucky恍然大悟：“然后他们就离婚了。”

13.  
“是真正的好伴侣会让对方也变得优秀美貌！”Loki看Bucky一脸怀疑，  
“你想想什么威廉王子夫夫、小贝与贝嫂，哪对出来不是光彩熠熠的？  
你想想你过去可是街区明星，等个公交都可以被不同种族的怪物搭讪的人，现在呢？”  
Bucky若有所思  
“你想想Steve自己天天跑步锻炼，你就留在家里。  
你想想Steve天天把他那些难看的格子衫给你穿。   
你想想Steve坐了多少好吃的东西来养肥你。”  
Bucky若有所悟。  
“Bucky，觉醒吧，Steve就是一个——”  
“喜欢丰满体型的人。”Bucky果断地下了结论。

14.  
“不！我是说Steve是一个不折不扣的大直男，他把你锁在家里、把你变丑、把你养胖！这都是恶心的占有欲！”Loki快要咆哮了。  
“占有欲？噢，那没什么。”Bucky对这个词并不敏感，毕竟这个词已经被Sam和Clint轮番说过不下三百遍——在他的认知里，姑且把它当做一种赞美了。  
“我是说他不尊重你，不信任你，以为你打扮得漂亮就会出去勾引别人，可怜的小鹿。”Loki冷冷地说。  
这倒是让Bucky陷入了沉思。

15.  
在遇到Steve之前，Bucky也不记得太多事情，他最早的印象就是在西伯利亚的森林里游荡。  
等到他混到美国时，艰苦的环境反而使他的体格更加强壮，脸也比现在瘦得多，而头发也嫌碍事总是会剪成短发。  
那时候他穿着一件偷来的美国大兵军装，摇身一变成为了街区明星。在Steve之前，他有过七个女朋友，三个梦魔、两个夜魔、一只塞壬和一个精灵，都是金发碧眼身材超辣的大美女。  
直到遇到Steve的时候他意识恍惚地摸了一把屁股。

16.  
“Steve不会做这样的事情的。”Bucky坚定地说，但他的意识完全游移了，满脑子都是回忆第一次见到Steve的时候他软乎乎的屁股和大胸，“他……手感不错。”  
Loki看着Bucky的表情什么也没说，只是诡异地调整了一下坐姿。

17.  
伴随着，天花板再一次非常规地破了一个大洞，一个身影飞快地从天而降。Loki刚要把手中的红酒对准那个金发大胸的人砸过去的时候，那个人紧紧抱住了Bucky。  
Loki捂住了眼睛。  
“Bucky，你怎么样，你没事吧！Loki没对你做什么吧！”Steve紧紧抱住了还目瞪口呆的Bucky。  
Loki不想一大早看标准偶像剧，也不想主角接二连三地闯入自己家里上演标准偶像剧。

18.  
“Steve，我没事，其实是我……唔！”Bucky的话还没说完，就被一把塞进了Steve的怀里。紧接着换了Steve义正言辞地说：“Loki！你向Bucky挑拨了什么？！”  
这你都知道？！Loki表示心累。

19.  
听闻弟弟再次闯祸，Thor急匆匆地赶来了。当他看到围在Loki身边的Clint和Tony等人以及像是八爪鱼一样缠在一起的Steve和Bucky之后，他对Stucky夫夫表示了歉意并且保证会好好教育Loki。  
“喂！能请个律师吗？这太扯了！有前科没人权吗？！”Loki被绑着手大喊，“你问问Bucky，我还什么都没干呢！”  
可惜Bucky埋在Steve暖和的胸膛，不太想出来。  
“法官已经结案了，你可以保留你的意见！”Tony叉着腰大喊，“你有什么想说的吧！”  
“别信Bucky会被洗脑！”Loki咬牙切齿地说着，“他满脑子都是他那个金发大胸的男友！”

20.  
回到家Bucky才意识到一切都结束了，感觉很对不起Loki也准备好迎接他下次对他的恶作剧。  
细心的Steve注意到了Bucky表情的变化。  
他笑着吻了一下Bucky的额头：“Bucky，你喜欢吃什么就吃什么，你喜欢吃多少就吃多少，我永远不会嫌你胖。如果你打算减肥，明天可以和我一起去晨跑。”  
Bucky点了点头，露出一个捉摸不透的微笑：“不是还有一项运动可以现在就开始的吗？”  
说着他把Steve推到床上。

21.  
Thor解开了Loki的束缚，自然先被自家弟弟揍了几拳。  
几轮过后Thor捂着脸喊着别打脸别打脸，结果怀里撞进来一个人——  
Loki心满意足地埋在他的胸肌里，喃喃自语：“怪不得Bucky爱不释手呢……”  
Thor感觉身体太热。

22.  
Sam表示很心塞。  
每天清晨Steve和他的“挚友晨跑”，没想到变成了Stucky的双人慢跑。


	4. Chapter 4

1.  
周五，电影之夜——  
Tony Stark不清楚为什么所有人都要挤在Clint的小客厅里看他所谓的“大银幕”和“立体音效”。拜托，那都是21世纪的旧货了好吗？Tony家里明明有全套VR影像设备，最先进的虚拟现实技术何须所有人挤在一张沙发里面抢一个遥控器呢？  
“嘿老兄，你知道电影之夜的意义在于什么吗？”Sam转过头看着Tony。  
“什么？”Tony嚼着一块爆米花。  
“CLOSE！”Sam看着Tony表情尴尬地往Jarvis的怀里再坐近了一点。

2.  
“嗨，Thor。”Bucky出乎意料地一见到Thor就和他打了招呼，“今天你怎么一个人来了？”  
鉴于上次Bucky和Loki的争端，Steve警惕地把Bucky搂得紧了一些。  
“弟弟他……身体，不是很好。”Thor涨红了脸，Clint在心里大声吐槽：谁不知道你们做了什么啊！居然还能叫他弟弟！  
“哇，真是抱歉。”Bucky心花怒放。

3.  
以往的电影之夜，Bucky都应该是靠在Steve的怀里打瞌睡的，然而今天他精神得不得了——  
真是糟糕。Sam和Clint之间使了个眼色。  
“今天放的是‘恐怖游轮’！”“哇，烧脑片诶……真是期待！”  
“一个不知道自己死了的的女幽灵做徒劳挣扎？老是想赎罪重生结果狗血地死了三次？拜托，Tony，你都能演得比这个要好！”  
Tony不明所以地看着Bucky对着片头的标题大笑。

4.  
Bucky Barnes，JBB，从西伯利亚偷渡来美国的第一原因是崇拜好莱坞的狂野文化。之后，顺利成为了一名群众演员、演员、男主角、导演助理、副导演、顶级顾问。  
Tony刚刚才知道这个在Steve身边睡了吃吃了睡的胡渣男，每个月定期去一次好莱坞并且教训类似Chris Evans之类的大牌演员一通，再接受像是Russo兄弟之类大牌导演的咨询。

5.  
除此之外，Bucky会每个月看掉好莱坞寄来的新拍的样片，并随意点评一下。  
长此以往，让一向随心所欲的Bucky不剧透或是不吐槽电影——真难。

6.  
在换掉第六张碟片之后，Tony终于忍受不了了，他可不管Bucky那种事后故作无辜的眼神，更受不了Steve那种附带惊叹的崇拜小眼神。  
就在Bucky第十二次叹气之后，Tony跳起来想要把他那句“天哪Andrew Garfield难道不能够收敛一下他的眼神吗？这样让这部片子看起来感觉很像Gay片诶！”掐死在喉咙里的时候，Jarvis轻轻点击了换台键：“事实上在3分钟前我下载了Barnes先生的所有影片。”  
Bucky不说话了。

7.  
演员生涯是我人生中最风流的时光，Bucky想，更不要说我的出现使Gay片提升了一个档次，从此以后所有的同志片不再是豪华加长版GV了，连奥斯卡奖都单独设置了一项“最佳同志片奖”。  
所以Bucky很心虚。  
没想到片子刚放了10分钟Clint就哭得稀里哗啦的：“Bucky，你快告诉我！你和那个军官最后在一起了吗？！你们相互之间的眼神真的是太感人了——噢谢谢你Nat，谢谢你的纸巾。”  
“不客气，妹子。”Natasha露出微笑。  
Steve的表情很难形容。

8.  
Tony在他的第一个“电影之夜”得到了无数个震惊的消息，其中一个是这个房间里除了他的所有人都有一份稳定的工作，其中另一个是Bucky Barnes就是当年那个著名的“Tom Sue”角色扮演者，电影里无论男女在看到他的那一刻都会被他湿润的大眼睛蛊惑坠入爱河。  
“我真搞不明白，百万富翁不应该都有一个公司的吗？”Clint怀疑地盯着Tony。  
“你认为Bruce Wayne在泡妞、耍帅、养罗宾、调戏记者和当蝙蝠侠之外，真的有精力经营一家公司吗？”Tony严肃地看着他。

9.  
“噢，别看了，最早期的时候我就是个愣头青，而且搭档的男演员也演得不这么好……”Bucky试图关掉电视的时候被Sam阻止了：“嘿，Bucky！我还要看看电影里你的青梅竹马最后怎么泡上那个红衣美女呢……等等，你说搭档的男演员？！这又是一部同志电影吗？”  
我该怎么面对我的小Steve……Bucky担忧地看着还看电影津津有味的Steve。  
“嘿，Jarvis，1分30秒前Bucky那个眼神棒呆了，原片可没有，这个莫非是蓝光碟吗？”Steve微笑着脱口而出。  
Bucky准备待会好好拷问他一点事情。

10.  
“叮咚——”门铃响了，Sam一脸坏笑地说：“嘿大家伙儿，我订了隔壁镇的披萨当宵夜，顺便看看Clint神秘的小女友！”  
所有人纷纷吹口哨，开始怂恿Clint去开门，Clint借口溜去上厕所。  
门外，Pietro满脸通红地捧着披萨盒站在门外，Wanda恨铁不成钢地捶着他：“有本事来送外卖，有本事去要个电话啊！”

11.  
Sam率领着众人浩浩荡荡开了门——  
“嘿，Clint，让我们看看你长发飘飘的……噢，小姐，真不好意思。”Sam屏住了呼吸，盯着一脸微笑、身材火辣的Wanda。  
Wanda心里把那个开门之前就跑到了南非的哥哥诅咒了一通。

12.  
“没想到Clint说的是真的……”Sam开始漫无目的地屋子里乱飞，不停地撞墙，“居然真的有一个身材火辣的美女……”  
Wanda一般来说是不会随意脑别人的，她保持着和她二爸一样优良的品质。然而，现在她却想搞清楚谁是Clint Barton。  
稍微勘测了一下这屋里的人，Wanda一声惊叹表示基佬真多。

13.  
“那么Wanda小姐？你居然会对一个天天偷吃小甜饼的胖狗狗一见钟情？！”Sam愤愤不平地跑到Wanda面前，“你看看我，这完美的羽毛、英俊的喙、健壮的胸肌……”  
“无意冒犯，但在我看来，你只是只鸟好吗？”Wanda怀疑地看着Sam。

14.  
Sam没有人形这件事情是他最受伤的事情之一。  
他更不接受和他惺惺相惜患难与共的好兄弟居然先有了女友。  
还好这时候Clint小心翼翼地走了出来，看了一圈没有那个银发小哥，十分侥幸地坐下来随手拿起披萨盒打开瞥了一眼：“哇，居然没有加芝士。”  
一道银色的闪电出现在他们面前，等他们反应过来那盒披萨已经加满了芝士。  
“啥？这里又来了一个幽灵？！”Clint手足无措地大喊。  
“什么叫‘又来’？”Tony盯着Clint，所有人都没说话。

15.  
在无数次心电感应Pietro无果以后，Wanda只好告别了众人离开Clint家去寻找蹲在外面数蚂蚁的哥哥。  
不过还好Wanda顺利地检测过Clint的大脑，在82%的“Natasha is charming”之外，还有18%的“我好想要个伴”，她的傻哥哥还是有希望的。  
前提是Pietro会再次现身在Clint面前。

16.  
Clint为自己上了个厕所出来之后就遇到了一个向他抛媚眼的美女而沾沾自喜，而且这个美女还给他留下了自己的电话号码（Pietro的）、排版时间表（Pietro的）、经常去的酒吧（Pietro的），甚至是喜欢穿的衣服品牌（Pietro的）。  
“Clint，我觉得你还是要小心一点……”Natasha看着单子上一串古怪的男装品牌，“呃，她毕竟是个人鱼，我的意思是……”  
“你是在吃醋吗？Nat！”Clint瞬间像个抢到的球的小狗一样尾巴欢快地摇个不停。

17.  
“你难道不吃醋吗？Steve！”沉默了半天的Bucky突然冒出来这一句话。  
“怎么会？我还是很欣赏Bucky你努力工作的样子哦。”Steve抱着Bucky微笑着说，“Bucky你的电影已经是过去了啊，现在是我拥有着你。”  
而且现在Bucky已经不是过去那种怒放的红玫瑰了。Steve心满意足地回忆着刚才Tony不敢相信胖乎乎的Bucky曾经是那个风靡全美男女通杀的男演员。  
没想到Loki说的是对的，Bucky伤心地再偷了一块Clint的小甜饼。

18.  
Sam决定去靠Bruce的魔法来变成人形。  
“那好吧，Sam，”在Sam的苦苦哀求之下Bruce总算同意了，“那你想要大概长成什么样的……？”  
Sam搜索了一下脑海中比较帅的类型：“唔，我想大概只要Steve的帅气结合Bucky的帅气就好了。”  
Bruce露出诡异的眼神：“你想变成他们的孩子吗，Sam？”

19.  
“嘿，Steve！”第二天清晨，一个黑人小哥露出一嘴白牙站在Steve的家门口，Steve努力了半天才试探着说：“Sam？”  
“没错！就是我！”Sam摆了一个pose，“看我健壮的身材，是不是很快就能泡到妹子了？”  
“哇，兄弟，这真是不错。”Steve看了他一圈，“祝你早点成功啊。”  
一个晨跑的男人路过，拍了拍Sam的肩膀，递给他一张纸条：“记得给我打电话。”  
Sam盯着那个身影走远，木讷地转过头问Steve：“说真的，我总是怀疑我们住在布鲁克林*。”

20.  
当Steve再次回到家中的时候，他发现Bucky早就醒了，而且他藏在旧棺材里的Bucky的电影碟片被撒得满地都是——蓝光的、纪念版的、无删节的、导演签名版的……  
Steve小心翼翼地给了Bucky一个微笑。  
Bucky怒气冲冲地大喊：“看我发现了什么？好啊，Steve Rogers！我原以为我们是一见钟情的灵魂伴侣，结果你只是喜欢我的脸和我的身体吗？！”  
你也很喜欢我的胸肌啊……Steve一脸无辜，但他不敢说出来。


	5. Chapter 5

1.  
Bucky把自己关在外面好久了，在被Tony威胁了再扰民就要拿原子炮把他轰飞以后，Steve才心情悲痛地溜到了Sam家。  
“别太伤心啊，Steve。”Sam热情接待了他，心里对Steve的“遭遇”幸灾乐祸，“好哥们这时候就是要互相帮助的。”  
Steve郁闷地躺在沙发上，闭上了眼睛——突然电话铃响了。  
然后Sam被一声尖叫吵醒了。  
“Bucky！Bucky！他们打来电话了！我们要有一个孩子了！一个孩子！”Steve的尖叫一直飘过了很远，而且Sam怀疑Steve又是破窗飞走的。

2.  
Steve和Bucky一大清早就没去跑步，他们得赶去超市采购婴儿用品。  
当Steve扛着一大箱纸尿裤，Bucky跑到柜台像是搬运军用物资一样地扛着奶粉的时候，Natasha和Clint吃惊地看着他们。  
“哇，我就知道吵架过后一场火辣的性爱最有效。”Natasha看着目瞪口呆的Clint，“你看现在Barnes怀孕了。”  
“Bucky你居然怀孕了！这TM都不是性别问题、生殖隔离，你TM怀了一个耶稣吧！”

3.  
Clint的声音足以让整个小镇的人都听到了，Bucky捂住了耳朵，Steve惊慌地解释着：“不，Clint、Natasha，我们是刚收到领养组织的电话，通知我们可以领养一个小宝宝了。”  
“真的吗？！”没想到Tony也出现了，“Bucky没怀孕？”  
看着Tony心不甘情不愿地把一百元钞票掏出来递给Jarvis，Bucky咬牙切齿地问：“你们怎么都这么关心我的肚子？”  
“哼，昨天晚上你们的‘和好’搞得动静这么大，我还以为你真的怀孕了呢！”Tony眼睛也没眨地看着Steve拼命拦住想要揍过来的Bucky。

4.  
Bucky虽然很想揍一顿Tony，把他的小胡子拔光，再把Steve拍拍屁股赶出家门，但他不能——他和Steve在一起快两年多了，他挺想要一个两个人的孩子的。在之前两次不成功的领养经历过后，他有了一只狗狗Captain和一只猫Winter。  
吸血鬼和僵尸的小孩有很多限制，比如说Steve希望是不会死会老的生物（Steve可受不了离别的感觉），Bucky不希望是僵尸小孩或者是吸血鬼小孩（这类生物一般改变不了外貌，经过几十年之后小孩一般会挺变态的）。  
因此Bucky必须要好好把握这次机会，和Steve当一对相处和睦的夫夫来迎接自己的孩子。

5.  
调查员大约10点钟来，Steve用魔法打扫干净了屋子，Bucky换了身衣服也剃掉了胡渣，还把头发扎了起来。  
“我还真爱你这么认真的样子。”Steve俯下身吻他。  
“过会再亲吧，”Bucky瞪了他一眼，“我还没原谅你呢。”

6.  
Sam感觉到睡眠不足，无精打采地给自己做完早餐之后出门晨跑。  
在外面晒太阳的Clint冲他打了个招呼，他懒洋洋地回应了一句。  
“怎么了，你看起来没睡好？”Sam耷着眼皮：“昨天我好心留宿Steve，他却半夜不知道干嘛就飞走了，还大喊什么‘孩子’之类的……”  
“你不知道吗？”Clint笑意盈盈，“Bucky怀孕了。”  
Sam顿时清醒了。

7.  
好吧，虽然Sam考虑过Clint骗他的可能性，但依照Steve昨天那个兴奋劲来说这事还真有可能。  
Sam瞬间脑补了原本Steve乐呵呵地牵着Bucky的手进化到Steve一脸傻笑地抱着一个长得和Bucky一样不爽表情的小男孩，还拼命在他面前说宝宝有多可爱、宝宝说话的时候有多可爱、宝宝走路的时候有多可爱……  
我的墨镜抵挡不住……Sam心里默默流泪。  
“嗨，先生，”一个细小的声音从他耳边传来，“请问你知道XX街怎么走吗？”

8.  
10：00，门铃准时响起，Steve起身开了门，Bucky严阵以待。  
“嗨，我的朋友们。”  
独角兽？这还真是……稀奇。Bucky上下打量了那个坐在轮椅上的栗色卷发的年轻人，背后还跟着一位穿着紫色衬衫表情冷峻的男人。从他身上发出的气味大概可以推断，他是一只恶魔。  
“一只吸血鬼和一只僵尸？哼，这种低级的不死族能教育出什么样的孩子？”那只恶魔傲慢地说。  
而且还是一只讨厌的恶魔。Bucky心想。

9.  
“别这样，Erik，再说这样的话你就回店里去吧。”轮椅上的人教训了他，“真抱歉两位，我是Xaiver领养中心的负责人Charles Xaiver，这位是我男友Erik Lehnsherr，你们好。”  
“你好，我是Steve Rogers，这是我的男友Bucky Barnes。”Steve仍然微笑着。  
“我们来这里是为了核对一点资料，”Charles认真地说，“以及审查你们是否达到领养孩子的资格。”  
Steve点了点头，而Bucky一直死死盯着Erik不放，他总觉得这个恶魔身上有种他有点熟悉的味道——好像是，披萨味？  
“Charles你家里也有孩子吗？”Steve填表格的时候和Charles拉起家常。  
“是的，有一个狮鹫儿子和一个人鱼女儿呢。”  
Bucky眼睛一亮。

10.  
“啊，Rogers先生，你买来的婴儿用品完全没有考虑到年龄呢。”Charles检查东西的时候摇了摇头，“你看这种尿布是3-5岁的宝宝使用的，但是你们即将领养的孩子是一个刚出生的小宝宝……还有这种奶粉……”  
Steve唯唯诺诺地把错误的地方都记了下来，而Erik和Bucky都有点等着不耐烦了。  
“嘿，你们也是‘磁力披萨’的老板对不对？我告诉你们，你们的女儿最近在和什么人约会，你们就快点结束这个好不好？”Bucky突然开口。  
“你对Wanda做了些什么？！”Erik火冒三丈。  
“冷静点，Erik！”Charles大喊，“别冲动！我已经脑过Barnes了，我知道发生了什么了！”

11.  
Charles和Erik风风火火地离开了，连审核表都扔在了Steve的手上。  
Bucky吹了个口哨在那张表的最下方打了个勾。  
“现在我们去见我们的孩子吧！”Bucky微笑着说，Steve却很严肃。

12.  
Sam觉得不可思议，现在他在和这位Scott Lang先生和下午茶。  
一开始Sam听见了一个小小的声音，然后他看到他的面前有一只很可爱的小精灵在它面前飞舞。  
紧接着他一瞬间变大（精灵都有这样的魔法），在Sam面前激动地握着他的手：“哇！我一开始还没认出来——这个墨镜！您是Sam Wilson先生吧！我是您的粉丝啊！”  
Sam只是有点觉得自己可能不那么直。

13.  
不夸张的说，Sam和Steve是最优秀的社区垒球运动员，他俩在社区锦标赛上所向披靡。  
虽然很多人吐槽说Sam身为一只鸟灵来担任游击手真的是太作弊了。  
而现在，一位尖耳朵、脸蛋粉扑扑的Scott先生以无比崇拜的眼神看着Sam，这让Sam觉得飘飘欲仙。

14.  
“噢抱歉，Cassie她又饿了。”Scott灵活地从他的育儿袋里面掏出一个精灵宝宝，她还特别特别小，但哭个不停。  
“呃，这是……你的女儿？”Sam觉得自己居然说了这么蠢的话。  
“是啊，她叫Cassie，”Scott微笑着说，“我和她的妈妈刚刚离婚，这个孩子真的有点出乎意料，不过她这么可爱……”  
“是啊，她真的超可爱的。”Sam第一次觉得有个小宝宝真好。

14.  
“Bucky，我觉得这样不太好。”Steve忧心忡忡。  
“不，这样很好！你是个品格超凡的爸爸，我是个教会孩子享受派对的酷爹地，我们是最好的父亲了！”Bucky飞快地走到门口敲了几下，“你好，请问是Kurt Wagner吗？”  
一个挺着大肚子的、蓝皮肤的夜魔出现在他们面前：“你们是Rogers和Barnes？”  
Bucky倒吸了一口凉气。

15.  
Kurt Wagner，纯种夜魔，男女皆Mpreg，拥有着蓝色的皮肤和一条细细的恶魔尾巴，附带瞬移种族优势。  
据他所说，他在马戏团工作时认识了孩子的父亲Warren Worthington，一位天使族，两人滚了几次床单之后吵了架。结果Warren就离开了，而Kurt才意识到自己怀孕了。  
Bucky意识到未来的孩子有可能会带着一对羽毛翅膀，怎么看怎么像被隔壁Sam NTR了。

16.  
“呜呜呜呜……Rogers先生，你说Warren为什么要走！我真的很生气……”  
好吧，在老好人Steve面前，所有人总是忍不住倒出一大堆苦水来。Bucky看着Kurt抱着Steve一边哭一边骂着Warren，心想这是不是所谓的孕期反应。  
“Kurt，你会遇上你心爱的人的。”Steve温柔地说。  
Bucky看着Kurt把眼泪蹭到Steve的大胸上有点不爽。

17.  
Sam最终把Cassie和Scott送回了家，很幸运的是他们的家离得很近。  
“好了，下次见，Sam。”Scott露出甜甜的微笑。  
Sam不知道为什么心里发慌——  
“呃，下次见……呃，我是说，我可以再进去坐一会吗？”

18.  
“好啦！既然你这么痛恨那个Warren，我就找到他把他扔到你面前好了。”Bucky气鼓鼓地说。  
“呃，等等，Bucky你怎么办到的？”Steve没能拦住Bucky阔步走出门口。  
哦Steve Rogers，你真的以为你养的Bucky Baby Barnes一无是处吗？我早看穿上次那个来送外卖的人鱼是个读心者了，读心者想找一个人还不容易吗？

19.  
“你好，有人在吗？”Bucky走进那家“磁力披萨”店，里面没看到那个女孩，只有一个银发男孩，“我想问Wanda在吗？”  
“呃，她……她被大爸叫走了，”Pietro认出他来的时候吓了一跳，他是当时在Clint家里的人之一，“你有什么事情吗？先生？”  
“呃，就是……想让她帮我找一个人，Warren Worthington……现在好像没办法了。”Bucky耸了耸肩。  
Warren？他找Warren干嘛……唔，不过……他是Clint的朋友……Pietro犹豫了一会：  
“呃……你知道吗，其实Warren是我朋友，我可以带你去找他……”

20.  
“Kurt？！我都不知道你怀孕了！”Warren冲进房间的架势和Steve有得一拼，而且他的翅膀更大，差点撞坏了门。  
“Warren？”Kurt哭红了眼睛跑到Warren的怀里。  
“啊？怎么了！”Steve惊慌失措地看着Bucky，“我刚给他弹了一段钢琴曲，让他平复下心情呢。”  
Bucky突然不知道该解释着一切——Warren突然单膝下跪，从怀里掏出一个小盒子：  
“我很抱歉，Kurt。我一直想着怎么和你道歉，然后还买了这个……现在请和我结婚好吗，我会和你一起照顾孩子的！”  
Steve感动地搂着Bucky，但是他们知道——领养泡汤了。

21.  
Bucky垂头丧气地和Steve一起回到家，Steve亲了亲他的脸颊：“我很为你骄傲，Bucky。”  
看着Bucky一脸疑惑不解的样子，他解释道：“我知道你最后很不开心，但是你还是和他们表达了祝福……”  
“或许和亲生父亲在一起是最好的。”Bucky靠在Steve的怀里。  
这时候，Sam出现了——他手里抱着一个大概只有几个月大的小宝宝，身边还亲密地跟着一个年轻的精灵。  
“嗨，Steve，Bucky！”Sam一脸疑惑地看着Bucky快要发火但被Steve拼命拦下的样子。


	6. Chapter 6

1.  
“Wanda！”Erik可怕的脸快要扭曲在一起了，“快说！哪个不要脸的臭小子牵了你的手？！或者亲了你？”  
“冷静点，Erik！”Charles表情凝重，“Wanda，你有权保持沉默，但你沉默之后我会脑你。”  
Erik Lehnsherr和Charles Xavier吵架的时候可以掀掉房顶，但联手的时候可以摧毁地球。Wanda恐惧地看着两个爸爸，飞快地举起双手：“我……我说！我是和Vision在一起了！很抱歉没有告诉你们！”  
看着Wanda快要吓哭的表情，Erik和Charles突然平静下来：“Vision？Vision是谁？还有谁是Clint Barton？”

2.  
该死的，Pietro Maximoff，你他妈欠我一个大人情！Wanda情不自禁地在脑内爆粗了。  
而正因为这样，Erik和Charles表示要对自己女儿的男朋友进行一番“好好的”审查。  
“Wanda，你快来尝尝我做的小蛋糕~”Vision穿着花边围裙蹦蹦跳跳地走到Wanda的身边。  
看着自家男友做饭把糖放成盐、盐放成味精、酱油放成醋、醋放成汽油的神奇天赋，Wanda内心默默地流泪。

3.  
“所以，我希望你能教我一些……小技巧，我亲爱的哥哥。”  
“面见未来的岳父你应该坦诚，Vision，这样你才会被真正的接受。”  
一早起床喝着咖啡的Tony直接把咖啡喷了出来：  
“噗——Jarvis，我不知道这住着一个……紫薯？”

4.  
“你好，Mr. Stark，我是Vision，Jarvis的弟弟。”  
“噢哦，你好……抱歉，我还真不知道Jarvis还有个弟弟。”Tony惊悚地看了那个长着和Jarvis一模一样的面容，但是皮肤呈现紫红色而且有着诡异的绿色花纹的弟弟。  
“同父异母，希望您不要见怪。”Jarvis的表情波澜不惊，而Vision和他的表情几乎一样。  
Tony把下一句吐槽跟着咖啡一起咽回了肚子。

5.  
“哇，不就是‘见父母’的事情吗？让情圣Tony Stark大人给你好好指点一下啊。”Tony骄傲地翘起小胡子，靠在Jarvis身边微笑着。  
“呃，Sir，Vision他有些时候脑袋不太灵光……”Jarvis面露难色，但Tony摆了摆手。  
“来，Vision，我来告诉你第一条原则。首先，你要有一身足够帅气的西装，最好是Gucci……”Tony笑着接过Vision崇拜着端过来的咖啡，喝了一口就喷在了地上。  
“FUCK！”Tony一边咒骂着一边狂喝水，“有谁在咖啡里加辣椒粉的！”  
看着Vision一脸无辜的表情，Jarvis无可奈何地说：“Sir你总算知道为什么Vision很难讨人欢心了吧。”

6.  
“味痴！还不会看人眼色！天哪Jar，你的母亲基因有多好啊。”Tony在洗手池旁边哀嚎着。  
Vision手足无措：“不，Mr. Stark，我只希望今天呆在你们身边，来和哥哥学习一下怎样好好当个好男友。”  
“你哥哥？Jarvis除了照顾我一日三餐起居洗漱偶尔陪个睡以外就没做什么啊。”Tony上下打量着Jarvis和Vision。  
Jarvis体会到了一种属于人类的内疚感。

7.  
或许的确是我做得不够，我仍然把Sir太当作“Master”了。Jarvis心想。上次看到Bucky他们一起去的电影院和游乐园不错，说不定我也能带Sir去一次约会。  
“呃，Sir，我觉得……”  
“诶，Mr. Stark，你们居然还没去过这里最有名的Wakanda游乐园吗？上次Wanda带我去过，感觉气氛还不错。”  
你也能知道“气氛”是什么东西啊。Jarvis内心默默记了Vision一笔。

8.  
当Tony走进游乐园的时候，Jarvis已经买好了票、零食、饮料，全副武装地跟在Tony身后，而Tony西装革履带着墨镜大摇大摆地走进游乐园。  
今天Vision依然不懂人类的服装品味。

9.  
Tony和Jarvis在排队等待过山车的时候，Vision鬼鬼祟祟地跟在他们后面，因为Jarvis交代了他不许打扰，只能在远处看看。  
结果Vision没注意到有人一拳打在他头上——他没觉得疼，就是觉得晕晕乎乎地半跪在地上。  
“喂！你这个家伙是谁？为什么要跟踪Tony和Jarvis？”

10.  
“啊，你是Jarvis的弟弟啊，真是抱歉。”Bucky上下打量了一圈这个穿着披风、皮肤紫红紫红的人，怎么看怎么像是中东地区的极端爆炸分子。  
“没事，Mr. Barnes、Mr. Rogers，我还要跟着哥哥和Mr. Stark。”Vision揉了揉头，他第一次被人揍得有点头昏，不知道Bucky用什么东西砸了他……看着他脚步不稳的样子，Steve赶紧扶住了他：“你还是休息一会吧，Vision。坐下，我请你吃个冰淇淋吧。Bucky，你想要什么口味的？”  
看着Bucky犹豫不决的样子，Steve把冰淇淋车推过来了。

11.  
“不要吃太多，Bucky。”Steve温柔地看着Bucky舔着一个草莓巧克力冰淇淋，“晚上还要吃饭的，还有吃太多肚子会痛的。”  
Vision捧着一个抹茶冰淇淋不知道怎么办，他的生理结构还不能吃这种冰霜甜点。对了，我可以送给Steve。Vision往后一看——  
Steve悄悄舔掉Bucky嘴角的一点奶油，随后两人来了个深情的法式长吻。  
Vision僵硬了。

12.  
一、浑然不知的状态下也要秀恩爱。  
Vision在系统内的记事本里郑重记下这句话。

13.  
“嘿，Wanda ~~~”Pietro嬉皮笑脸地走到Wanda身边，“你真的是太好了，我都从二爸那里听说了，我真爱你！”  
Wanda面无表情地推开自家蠢哥哥：“得了吧，你可欠我个大人请！你这个月别想休假了！”  
Pietro开心地拍着胸脯说没问题，兴致勃勃走到前台却瞬间涨红了脸说不出话来。  
“Clint？”  
Clint笑得一脸灿烂地站在吧台前对着Wanda抛了个媚眼：“嗨，Wanda！”  
“他就是Clint？！”刚进店的Charles和Erik愣住了。

14.  
“啊，我可不知道我这么受欢迎啊……”Clint不知所措地看着这四个人，“你们都知道我的名字？”  
“我觉得越来越奇怪了，Charles。”Erik来回看着自家孩子和Clint，“我要不要把那小子先绑起来？”  
“不用了，Erik。”Charles深呼了一口气，“我忍不住把他们全脑了一遍了，其实Clint是……”  
两秒钟之后，Erik和Charles抵达了埃及，身旁还有一脸郁闷的儿子。  
“……是Pietro的暗恋对象。”

15.  
“哇……他们怎么都……不见了？”Clint始终没搞懂现在到底发生了什么，“难道现在的幽灵这么多吗？”  
“不，只是我们的家庭会谈会习惯在远一点的地方。”Wanda耸了耸肩。  
“所以现在只有我们两个人了？”Clint露出微笑，“我有两张Wakanda游乐园的票，请问Wanda小姐有时间吗？”

16.  
Vision跟着Bucky和Steve寻找Jarvis的时候遇到了孤身一人的Natasha。  
“哇——我们的大美女Natasha也会孤零零的吗？”Bucky坏笑地看着Natasha。  
“噢，别说了。”Natasha翻了个白眼，“一开始Bruce约我出来，后来又说也叫了Clint，结果两个人都没有来！”  
“想要撮合他们，但提醒Clint要去游乐园而忘记告诉他关于Nat事情”的Bruce在自己家里打了个喷嚏。

17.  
“嗨，Steve、Bucky、Natasha！”  
“哇！是Rogers队长！早上好啊！”Scott推着婴儿车激动地向Steve挥着手、Sam怀里趴着呼呼大睡的小Cassie一起出现了。  
Bucky和Natasha第一次懂得了曾经Sam所说的“闪瞎了”的感觉。（Steve：我被无视了T T？）

18.  
二、在意想不到的时候展示出适当的家庭温馨。  
跟在所有人身后的Vision目睹了一切。

19.  
“Clint，你是一个很优秀的人，你勤奋、努力、幽默风趣……”  
“可是你说为什么Natasha不喜欢我呢……”  
Wanda完全低估了Clint对Natasha的迷恋，她没想到一个人会在和别人约会的时候开始回忆和另一个女人相处的点点滴滴，然后自己叹气忧郁。  
难道自己真的这么没有魅力吗？Wanda有点生气了：“Clint，你老是在说Natasha之类的，难道不怕我不高兴吗？”  
“Wanda，其实我早猜到你说喜欢我只是开玩笑的吧。”Clint表情很平静，而Wanda一愣便露出了破绽，“你这么年轻，怎么会喜欢上我呢？我只是把你当做小妹妹来看待的呀。”  
Wanda居然有点心动了。

20.  
“Clint，能被你所爱真是一件幸福的事情啊……”Wanda看到Clint已经看破，便没有再掩饰下去，很坦诚地亲了一下Clint的脸颊，“那我也该走了，祝你早日追到Natasha！”  
“呃，不需要我送你……”“Clint Barton！”  
Clint猛然转过头，Natasha打扮漂亮地站在他身后，不过表情可不好看。  
“你怎么在这里，Natasha……呃！痛！”Natasha毫不留情地用手提包猛击Clint。

21.  
Tony和Jarvis从鬼屋里面出来的时候看着不知道为什么所有人都几乎到了这里——Bucky和Sam在拦着气冲冲的Natasha，Steve在扶着一脸惊恐的Clint，Scott安慰着大哭的小Cassie……  
“这场面太可怕了。”Tony喝了一口手中的气泡果汁，意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴唇。  
Jarvis俯身给了Tony一个吻。  
“唔……哇？”Tony眨了眨眼睛，Jarvis微笑着说：“我看见您偷看我手上这杯了，知道您想尝尝这个味道。”

22.  
三、  
心意相通是最好的爱情。  
我知道怎么做了，Mr. Stark！Vision心中暗暗决定。

23.  
Wanda忐忑不安地看着Vision西装革履、文质彬彬地拜访Xavier- Lehnsherr家，意料之外的是，Vision表现得还不错。  
“哇，我真是吃惊，你看起来还——”还没等Wanda反应过来，Vision突然吻住了她。  
“我早看到你在盯着我手里那杯茶了，现在你知道它是什么味道的了。”Vision微笑着，Wanda感到脸颊发烫，也觉得大事不妙——  
Vision的手表突然操控着他的手一拳集中了自己的下巴，然后带着整个人破窗而出。  
“居然敢——亲我的——女儿！”Erik的咆哮声飘了很远。  
Charles在脑内默默传话：年轻人，秀恩爱要谨慎啊。


	7. Chapter 7

1.  
“早上好！”  
打算晨跑的Bucky和Steve打开门，看见Charles和Erik就在外面，Bucky和Erik几乎一瞬间就开始互瞪。  
“上次对于孩子的事情我们很抱歉，我们知道你们期待一个宝宝已经很久了。”Charles略带歉意地说，“所以我们给你们带来了这个。”  
一颗圆圆的蛋被Charles捧了出来。  
“来自独角兽的魔法。”Charles微笑着。

2.  
据Charles的说法，这是一颗龙蛋，不过蛋会吸收和他最亲近生物的DNA，因此蛋宝宝最好随身带着。于是Steve给蛋宝宝缝了一个育婴袋，大人可以把蛋挂在胸前或者是背后。  
不过，虽然Steve比较紧张，但Bucky陪伴蛋宝宝的时间更多——Steve去锻炼的时候，Bucky还在抱着蛋宝宝呼呼大睡；Steve出门买东西的时候，Bucky窝在蛋宝宝旁边看着电视。  
因此当Ross兄弟恳求Bucky去片场指导一下演员的时候，最终所有人看到了一个穿着“袋鼠装”的Bucky。

3.  
“嗨，Bucky，我还真不知道……你怀孕了。”Chris Evans，一线男明星，25集大型电视剧“超凡美国队长•第十季”男主角的扮演者盯着Bucky的肚子说。  
“我不是怀孕，”Bucky不耐烦地说，“这是我的育婴袋。”  
说着Bucky掏出了他的宝宝，片场的人纷纷鼓掌祝贺。  
猕猴桃先生因为知道了“僵尸是卵生”的而震惊不已。

4.  
“Chris，你这个动作不行啊。感情还没有做到位呢……”Bucky和Chris早都是老相识了，Chris还是个小童星的时候自己就开始提拔他，所以现在他没什么顾忌地去矫正Chris的动作。  
只是Chris满脸通红地看着Bucky。  
“Bucky！”Steve气喘吁吁地赶到片场，看到Chris的手搭在Bucky的胸上。

5.  
认真的说，我100%支持Bucky的工作并且不会耍小脾气。但是现在呢？我可对一个对Bucky动手动脚而且还可疑脸红的人不能不抱警戒心理。  
和Chris同事的AM瞥见Steve举着他们的蛋宝宝躲在一辆道具车后面监视着 Chris，还念念有词地说：“Honey，你看，那家伙肯定想着要勾搭你爸比，咱们得好好看着他。”

6.  
“老爸，给你水。”  
“谢了，儿子。”Chris在年轻的时候也有轻狂的时候，早早地就和小模特胡来生了一个儿子Curtis。Chris有时候也挺熊的，结果这儿子倒是特别早熟，小小年纪就跟着老爸盯着他按时吃饭睡觉。  
看着乖巧懂事的Curtis，Bucky倒是还挺在意的——如果自家孩子出生了，也希望能教育得像Curtis一样。  
Steve瞅着Bucky老在Curtis身边问东问西就心里不爽。

7.  
Erik和Charles在回家之后紧急召开了一个家庭会议，是关于处理上次Pietro遗留下来的问题的。  
Wanda老老实实押着Pietro坐在客厅，没想到旁边还有Warren、Scott、Logan、Jean、Raven……这个社区里的所有人基本上都来了。  
“你们来干什么？”Erik看着一大帮人在自己家里有点恼火。  
“支持一下Pietro，喜欢比自己大一点的男人有什么不好？”Logan义正言辞地说，被Scott瞪了一眼。

8.  
“好了，Erik，他们都是我叫来的。”Charles出来救场，“虽然我也不看好这种事情，但我觉得孩子都和我们不是一个时代的人了，我们应该听一下他的同龄人的意见，毕竟不同时代谈恋爱的方式不太一样。”  
“你认真的吗哥哥？你当年还不是和Erik在沙滩……”话说到一半的Raven被Charles冷冷地脑住。

9.  
“好吧，那我姑且同意这么做吧。”Erik算是妥协了，“Pietro，你说一下你是怎么认识Clint Barton的？”  
“呃……送外卖的时候……”Pietro心虚地说着，所有人叹了口气。  
“那你对Clint了解多少？”Erik继续说。  
“嗯……他……家里地址在XX街XX号，最喜欢吃的披萨是双份芝士火腿夹心，手机电话是……”  
“Pietro，这些不都是订外卖时候留的信息吗？”连Wanda都忍不住吐槽了他。  
“那你对他的第一印象是什么？”Erik加重了语气。  
Pietro很认真地想了想——“呃……Nice Ass？”  
所有人沉默了。

10.  
“我认为Pietro还需要多了解这位Barton先生。”Scott总结道。  
“可能不是这个对象，但可能是一个基佬了。”Raven吐槽道。  
“我没想到我们的儿子会变成这样，Erik。”Charles表情沉痛。  
“没关系，你当年也说我的领子很性感来的。”Erik反过来安慰他。  
“嘿，你们是不是都忘记了，那位Barton好像还有一个喜欢的对象的——Natasha？一个死神？”Warren突然开口了。  
所有人的视线都汇集在他身上了，他不那么自然地看了看四周：“怎么了？我加了Bucky的推特。”

11.  
Steve趁着Bucky去和Russo讨论的时候准备给Chris一个下马威——Steve Vigilance Rogers可不会弄错，Chris每次接触到Bucky的时候都面色潮红、支支吾吾，而且有时候还窃窃私语……这绝对是恋爱中人的真实写照，即使Bucky Adorable Terrific Marvelous Barnes是多么有魅力，但他始终是Steve的男友。  
Steve打算冲到Chris面前的时候，却被一个小身影拦住了。  
“Mr. Rogers，你这样跑会把蛋宝宝掉出来的。”Curtis严肃地叉着手看着他。

12.  
“Mr. Rogers，你得用胳膊挽着它，不是用手举着它。”  
“Mr. Rogers，你可以回去给它做个松紧带，这样蛋宝宝就不会掉出来了。”  
“Mr. Rogers，你得按时擦擦它，你仔细看，其实它也在呼吸的。”  
Steve连声诺诺，而Curtis像个小大人一样告诫他种种事宜，成熟得有点惊人。在远处的Bucky看了这一切，暗暗吃惊。  
“我也不知道Curtis这孩子像谁。”Chris也往那边看过去，“他差不多是自己学会走路、学会吃饭、学会自己上厕所的……”  
“呃？那你呢？”Bucky奇怪地望着Chris，Chris冷汗直流。

13.  
“你知道吗？我小时候主动提醒我爸，让他记得把炉子放到我够不到的地方去。”Curtis摇晃着腿开始和Steve数落Chris，“他太忙了，加上做事情总是这么粗心。”  
Steve默默附和着他，他没想过原来一个大明星的儿子其实总是过着孤单的生活，如果他不跟着爸爸来片场的话他只能一个人在家里看书。  
“别担心，我已经习惯了。”Curtis像个小大人一样拍拍他的手臂。  
“那你……会想念你妈妈吗？”Steve不禁脱口而出。  
Curtis想了想：“我从出生就没见过我妈妈，不过我还是希望Chris能再找到真正爱他的人的。”  
Curtis往Chris那边看了一眼，很不巧的是，Bucky就在旁边。

14.  
“真是不错的孩子，对吧？”Bucky看着成熟懂事的Curtis，Chris不好意思地摸了摸头。  
“其实我也很觉得很对不起Curtis……”Chris，“所以我最近喜欢上了一个人，很想给Curtis一个完整的家庭……”  
Bucky心里一颤。  
“Chris，不好意思……我迟到了。”一个甜蜜的声音从他们背后响起。

15.  
“我觉得我们可以从这个死神入手，如果她和Clint在一起了，就没有Pietro什么事情了。”Bobby谨慎地说。  
“这会害死Clint的，我不觉得她会这样做。我倒觉得如果她和Clint倒是有可能分分合合，而Pietro就会趁虚而入了。”Kitty理智地分析。  
“我觉得这个话题的重点不一定在那个死神身上吧，Pietro有没有可能和别人有机会呢？”Hank温柔地问。  
“那我们还是给Pietro安排一次相亲吧！”Charles微笑着决定了。  
“记得要个翘屁股的。”John插过来了一句。

16.  
Pietro痛苦地沉默着，Wanda莞尔一笑表示这是对你的报复。  
Warren关切地拍了一下好哥们的肩，表示因为之前的恩情会支持你们。  
Pietro感激地看了一眼：“Warren，你可以帮我多打听一些事情吗？”

17.  
“哇，你就是Bucky先生吗？我是Sebastian Stan，你叫我Seb就可以了。”  
Seb甜甜的笑容让Bucky出现了第一次见到Steve大胸时的恍惚感，身为火精灵的他握住Bucky的手时涌来一股暖呼呼的感觉。  
“Sebby，你身体不要紧吧？”Chris关切地看着他，Bucky看着Chris看他的眼神，好像懂得了一点什么。

18.  
工作一结束，Steve就扑上来搂住了Bucky。  
“哇，好啦。”Bucky拍了拍不知道为什么异常粘人的Steve，“你这是怎么了？”  
“没事，你希望我们有一个像是Curtis那样的孩子么？”Steve细声细语。  
“我可不担心我们的孩子，”Bucky吻住他的脸颊，“毕竟我们是这么幸运又幸福的父亲。”  
“咔”蛋破了。

19.  
Sam第三次敲门未果。  
“唉，Steve你到底什么时候才会出来跑步啊？”Sam叹了一口气，还要去超市买点奶粉回去呢。  
大床上，Steve和Bucky和宝宝们睡成了一个大大的“川”字，当Steve揉揉眼睛想起来的时候，Jack翻个身又黏在他手臂上了，Thomas直接在他肚子上继续呼呼大睡。Steve看着这三个睡得萌哒哒的家人，浅笑着每个都亲了一下。

20.  
“龙宝宝的发育会比较快哦。”Charles检查Jack和TJ的时候微笑着说，现在两个宝宝出生才几个月，已经像一岁多的孩子了。  
“不过再大一点发育就会比较正常了。”  
不知道是不是太多时间跟着Bucky的原因，两个宝宝的眉眼都像极了Bucky，就是TJ的头发稍微浅一些，Jack的鼻子更像Steve一点。不过在Steve看来，Jack和TJ都可爱死了。

21.  
“喏！你看，这是TJ长牙的照片噢！爪牙舞爪得太可爱啦！还有Jack，你看Jack趴在哭着的TJ旁边居然还好乖好乖的！”  
“Cassie也很可爱啊！你看Cassie会堆积木了！上次我和Scott和他一起去育儿班的时候我还抱着她跳舞呢。”  
Tony表示，有两个人一大早就在他家门前秀娃真的很吵啊。


	8. Chapter 8

1.  
Bucky一推开家门，就看到小Jack颤颤悠悠地向他爬过来。  
“哇——Jackie！”Bucky抱起了他亲亲他的小脸蛋，“这么想爸爸吗？”  
Jack却皱着小眉毛钻进他的怀抱里，Bucky疑惑地走了几步，听到房间里传来“咔擦咔擦”的声音。  
TJ带着一个巨大的假发，穿着一件黑色的小连衣裙，甚至脖子上带着一串珍珠项链。他咯咯地笑着坐在小椅子上，而Steve拿着单反对着他疯狂拍照。

2.  
然而向Bucky求救的Jack可没料到自家爸爸对艺术事业的狂热度。  
“奥黛丽•赫本！蒂凡尼的早餐……哇Steve，这实在是太赞了！”Bucky一秒钟就沦陷在TJ软糯糯的微笑里，Jack瘫倒在Bucky的怀里。  
“我们的Thomas真的太可爱了！大明星范——”Steve抱着TJ的小脸蛋猛亲了几下，可怜的小TJ完全不知道发生了什么，只好和爸爸愉快地打个啵。“来来来，我还准备了一套衣服给Jack，玛丽莲•梦露的……”  
心情不怎么好的小Jack猛然咬了一口——  
“啊——！”

3.  
“哇——真是痛死了，没想到Jack的牙这么厉害……”Steve看着自己手上的伤口，愈合起来没有以往这么快了。  
“唔……牙长得不错嘛，猎齿也都长出来了。”Thor检查了一下两个小家伙的牙齿和鳞片，“吾友你以后也得小心点，龙牙的咬伤不太容易愈合。不过Jack还小，又是混血种，应该没什么大问题。”  
借着社区聚会，Steve和Bucky带着两个孩子来找Thor。或许是同类相惜的原因，Jack和TJ的确都挺喜欢他的。  
“哇，所有人都来了？毕竟我总是得压轴出场的对吧——呃……”Thor突然盯着抱着Jack的Thor慌了神，“无意冒犯，不过这还真是……”  
“你敢说出那句话我揍扁你。”Bucky狠狠地瞪了一眼Tony，把Jack抱回自己怀里。

4.  
“说真的这很容易弄错……啊不，我什么也不说了。”抱着Jack和TJ的Bucky快把Tony用眼神杀死了。  
“Stark之子，龙过了第二次发育就会显现出自己的种族，你为何会误以为Rogers之子是我的孩子呢？”Thor振振有词地开口让Steve都没来及的阻止了。  
“哇，我还真不知道龙有分种族什么的，抱歉。”Tony喝了一大口威士忌，“毕竟这里有不怕阳光的吸血鬼、跑得飞快的僵尸、闲的要死的死神、二哈血统的狼人……”  
Jarvis趁Tony还没被揍之前飞快地把他拖走了。

5.  
Pietro被大爸押送到一个餐厅。  
“呃……大爸，我想或许我有权保持沉默。”Pietro一脸沉默。  
“不，你没权，除非你想以后和你的手机电脑任何电子产品说再见。”Erik一脸严肃。  
Pietro内心一片凄凉，暗自呼叫他最后一个帮手——他的妹妹Wanda。  
“嗨，Peter，我不是说过心电感应不应该用来省电话费的吗？”Wanda在他们的意识中说。  
“Wanda，求你帮我联系Clint吧，我想我能和这个对象解释这一切。”  
“嗨，您拨打的电话不在服务区，请稍后再拨。”  
“……”

6.  
Pietro心绪不安地坐在餐厅里，这感觉真不好，他不知道自己面前会出现怎样一个女孩，然后还告诉她这一切都是个错误。  
“嗨，抱歉。我来晚了吗？”  
或者一个男孩。Pietro缓缓地注视着他从小到大的竹马——Remy LeBeau出现在他的面前。

7.  
“我真不敢相信是你。”Pietro尽量压低声音，可能大爸还在监视着他们，“我们至少有三年没见了，你不是在法国吗？”  
“是的，我的考古学还没有上完。不过我回美国考察的时候你二爸突然给我打电话，然后我就来见你了。”Remy耸了耸肩，“或者你应该庆幸是我，哥们。”  
“是啊，谢天谢地！我们可以把这场闹剧结束了吧。”Pietro松了一口气。  
“看你的开价，Pete。”Remy微笑着，“如果合适的话，我可以不告诉你二爸我对你爱得死去活来。”  
损友。Pietro狠狠地瞪了他一眼。

8.  
被Jarvis“教育了一番以后”，Tony垂头丧气地回了自己房间。但他始终感觉奇怪，吸血鬼、僵尸……这些生物是什么时候出现的，为什么可以和普通人一样住在社区里，为什么自己一点印象都没有？还有关于他自己的事情，他记不清楚自己以前的事情，他连自己的父母都记不得。  
虽然Jarvis解释说Tony曾经生过一次病丢掉了太多记忆，但他最伤感的是自己连和Jarvis的相遇都不记得，他也不确定自己是怎么爱上Jarvis的。  
现在他有了一个机会，他偷偷买好了车票，准备去纽约——科技最前沿的地方。

9.  
Tony临走的那一刻其实Jarvis就已经知道了，在聚会上Natasha拍了拍他的肩膀：  
“让他去吧，Jarvis，Charles的魔法让他不会被人认出来的。如果你去找他，你怎么面对他的问题呢？”  
“我不知道。”Jarvis叹了一口气，“但我对我的现在很满足了，我们不能再去打扰过去的事情了。”  
“Jarvis，你拦不住Tony Stark的，他的求知欲永远是这么强。”Bucky冷冷地说，“等他回来你得告诉他一些事情。”  
“你说的没错，Mr. Barnes。”Jarvis深蓝色的眼睛蒙上一层阴影。

10.  
作为超级英雄和超级反派的战场，纽约总是多灾多难。也正因为这样，全国的最先进的科技都汇集在了纽约——Tony走在时代广场上，看着各种光怪陆离的全息影像广告和立体音效，身边的机器人在以不同形式分发广告。而相对于踏着各种飞行器与他擦身而过的路人，他是唯一一个站在人行道的人。  
Tony不知道为什么隐约对这种纽约产生了一种陌生感，好像纽约不应该是这样的。他理想中纽约的大街上还能挤满了忙忙碌碌的上班族，在超级英雄飞过的时候还能驻足观看。  
他看到大屏幕上的广告——惊奇女士、战争机器……还有钢铁侠。现在钢铁侠好像已经成为了一个代名词，那套战衣已经被批量生产作为军用。  
Tony叹了口气，一声啜泣却打断了他的思路——面前，一位看上去60、70岁的老人泪流满面：“Mr. Stark？”

11.  
“呃，你好先生，我不记得有见过您，您是不是……”Tony怀疑地挑了挑眉毛，而那位老人激动地握住他的手。  
“我绝对没有认错……虽然我也不敢相信，您就是Tony Stark。”他拼命流泪。  
“我是叫Tony Stark没错，不过这个名字很常见啊……”Tony试图解释，但他看到他坚毅的眼神说不出话来。  
“您是钢铁侠啊。”他紧紧握着他的手，“您不认识我了？我是Peter，Peter Park。我曾经是蜘蛛侠啊。”

12.  
“你……你认错了吧，我怎么会是钢铁侠？我住在一个很普通的社区里，和我的男友一起，还有很多邻居……”Tony想解释什么舌头却打了结，但看到他极力否认的样子，Peter终于放弃了：  
“说的也是……我太老了，太笨了一定是认错人了。而且Mr. Stark……”  
Tony想起了什么。  
“Mr. Stark已经去世很多年了。”

13.  
Jarvis第一次出现了短暂的窒息感，按理说他不会这样的。他是人工智能载入仿生体的产物，他不是人类。  
Tony第一次想起来了一些他总是很疑惑的事情，他不确定自己是不是那位钢铁侠Tony Stark，但他想起来他的确是已经死了没错。  
他是一个幽灵，他也是那个该死的古怪社区一份子。

14.  
Sam去厨房里拿点冰块的时候看到了从门缝里流出的红色液体。  
“啊——！TONY！！！！”Sam的惨叫声震惊了整栋房子。  
“TONY？”“TONY？！”“TONY STARK？”所有人都跑向了厨房，冲到最前面的自然是Jarvis。  
等到所有人挤在厨房门前，只看到Tony毫无意识地躺在地上，血流满地——  
“Sir？”Jarvis轻声叫了一声。  
“你看！你的反应怎么会这么小！你一定是知道的！”Tony一秒钟弹了起来。

15.  
“哈？假装死亡？”Bucky嫌弃地看了一眼Tony，“你以为我们会上当吗？”  
“你不是个幽灵吗，Tony？”Clint边嚼着一个可丽饼边说着。  
“我还在思考你多久会发现这件事情呢，”Natasha漫不经心地说着，“虽然我当上死神的时候我也犹豫了一阵，唔，25秒。”  
“什么？只有我不知道Tony是只幽灵吗？！”Sam大叫。  
“喂！我也不知道我自己是！”Tony大叫。

16.  
“我很抱歉，Sir。”Jarvis一脸愧疚，“我向你隐瞒了这么多。”  
“呃……我还需要再缓缓……”Tony试图抓住他的咖啡杯，不过手又穿过了它，“我还没控制得很好接触物体的时候，噢这时候我就开始怀念以前的时光了。”  
“Sir……”  
“还有一个问题，Jar，”Tony真诚地看着他，“我是一个幽灵，根本不需要吃东西。所以我是不是以后不用按时喝蔬菜汁还有锻炼身体了？”

17.  
Tony开心地在屋子里穿来穿去，然而其他人也打不到他。  
直到Jarvis说甜甜圈也不必要了，Tony变成了一只半透明的幽灵蹲在了墙角。

18.  
“我想，我还有两千美元……”Pietro沉重地说。  
“得了，那还不够我一次‘小动作’得来的多呢。”Remy挑起眉毛比了个数字，“至少也要这个数。”  
“拜托，Remy，我二爸可是心灵感应者，他会看穿你的。”  
“我会心灵隔离，另外他可是很期待我们之间的‘火花’的。”  
Pietro真是受不了Remy，他是一个孤儿，基本上是Charles养大了他。等到他长大了一点，Remy展现出了他的巫师才华，不过他同时还有那么一点点喜欢做个“义贼”。  
身为一个潇洒自由的巫师，Pietro不清楚Remy这样做的意图为何。

19.  
“Pietro，说多一点，试图打动我吧。”Remy弯起嘴角。  
“打动什么？Remy，你这样说就让我感觉你好像真的对我有点意思一样——”  
Remy没有说话，只是僵硬地举起酒杯，浅浅地抿了一口。

20.  
“别生气了，Tony。”Bucky蹲在一脸郁闷还碰不到威士忌被子的Tony旁边，“你或许得理解Jarvis，他瞒着你总有他的道理。”  
“比如说觉得我像是个不懂事的小孩一样立即跳起来揍他？是的我就想这样。”Tony耸了耸肩。  
Bucky没说话，抢过那杯威士忌一饮而尽。  
Tony朝他比了个中指，Bucky翻了个白眼。  
两人瞬间大笑起来。“好吧我承认我有时候……我听到这个消息的时候的确很震惊，我只要一想到其实我有可能还有其他的家人、生前的身份到底是什么，到底做了些什么……”Tony笑着说，“我就很想知道我到底是一个怎样的人。”  
“拜托你已经死了诶，”Bucky瞥了他一眼，“你真的想从别人的口中知道自己是个什么样的人吗？”  
“好吧，或许你说得对，Bucky。”Tony挽住他的肩膀，这次他成功了，“我也没什么真的好顾念的了，我现在有Jarvis，有这里的家不是吗。”

21.  
“嗨Remy，在这里遇见你这巧。”Erik露出他大白鲨一样的笑容。  
“大爸就是你押我来这里的好吗，Remy就是被二爸派过来的好吗。”Pietro翻了个白眼。  
“嗨Erik，好久不见。不过我想问一下那位先生……是和你一起来的吗？”顺着Remy的手指，门口出现了一个气喘吁吁的狼人。  
“嘿先生！我可不同意现在还来这套‘包办婚姻’了。”Clint义正言辞地说。


	9. Chapter 9

1.  
清晨，Tony被一阵欢呼声吵醒。他揉了揉眼睛，从墙壁传过去飞到了隔壁Stucky的屋子里。  
“你们在干嘛呢，大清早就这么吵？”Tony不满地看着一群人围着一个小电视尖叫着。  
“哇！Tony你吓死我了。”Sam喘了一口气，“你为什么越来越像个幽灵了？”  
“我本来就是个幽灵。”Tony瞥了他一眼，电视上正在放映紧急新闻——在纽约，街道已经变成大游行的场所，上面挤满了挥舞着彩虹旗的人，“这是啥？同性恋婚姻合法化了？可是我记得好像……”  
“是跨种族跨性别婚姻合法化了。”Bucky冷哼了一声。

2.  
“哇……我还不知道有这么复杂的关系。”Tony瞪大了眼睛看电视上来来去去的彩车，而街上的人有很多乱七八糟种族的生物，挥舞着的是“反色”的彩虹旗。  
“是的，在同性恋婚姻合法化之后人们又为了同种族同性恋婚姻合法化和跨种族婚姻合法化作斗争，而现在跨种族跨性别婚姻总算是合法化了。”Clint的嘴里吐出一长串Tony觉得头疼的单词，“不过说真的，Tony，一大早穿着睡衣飘在空中真不礼貌。”  
“我是一个幽灵，碰不到什么别的衣服了！”Tony不耐烦地说，又看了看抱着Jack和TJ的Bucky，“不过我还以为这个时候Steve一定会激动地在Bucky旁边哭得稀里哗啦的呢，呃……我猜他是去买戒指了？”  
“不。”Bucky对着屏幕翻了个白眼——Steve Rogers出现在电视画面上，作为游行的领导人激动地大喊：“同志们，经过多年的努力，我们终于做到了……”

3.  
一个月之后——  
“我……我不是很确定这一切……”Steve颓废地摊在酒吧台上。  
Sam愣了一下，看了下四周确定每人在关注他们：“嘿，哥们，你这是在说什么话？今天可是你的……”  
“对……可是我觉得一切实在是太顺利了，我和Bucky求婚，他很简单地就说了好，然后就是选蛋糕、选酒、选主菜一直到现在……我还以为能给Bucky更多惊喜的……”  
“噢老天，我还以为你说你后悔了。”Sam虚惊一场，如果Steve在单身派对上逃之夭夭，估计Bucky会宰了他这个伴郎，“没关系，你只是觉得太平淡了，Steve。来，喝一口消千愁。”  
“Sam，我是个吸血鬼，酒根本喝不醉……呃？唔……这酒还真是不错。”  
来自阿斯加德。

4.  
“啥？Steve那个老古董嫌单身派对不好玩？”Tony在桌子椅子中间穿来穿去，“太过分了！这可是侮辱Tony Stark派对王子之名！”  
“所以我现在把这家伙给灌醉了。”Sam露出坏笑，“你们说是不是应该给Steve来点乐子？”  
“所以先把Steve脱光了再来几张裸照？”Pietro微笑着说。  
“所有人都沉默了。”  
“你这家伙是谁？”Sam盯着不知所措的Pietro。

5.  
“我是Pietro Maximoff，现在在这个社区里生活一段时间了。”Pietro微笑着说，“而我来到这里的原因……唔，我爱上一个人了。”  
当Pietro向Clint投去害羞的目光祈求回应的时候，Clint却露出了无奈的眼神——随即所有人都哈哈大笑。  
“你知道吗……你这句话当年也有一个人说过。”Sam大笑着拍着Pietro的肩膀。  
“呃……谁？”  
“当然是我啦。”Clint咬牙切齿地瞪了Pietro一眼。

6.  
然而现在，最危险的还是Steve先生。  
现在Tony、Clint、Sam、Pietro四个人盯着熟睡了的Steve，露出了坏笑。  
“把他扛到曼哈顿去怎么样？”Sam挑了挑眉毛。  
“不，还是把他脱光了换上神奇女侠的衣服！”Clint露出坏笑。  
“我觉得可以顺便给他化个妆。”Pietro兴奋地说。  
“嘿伙计们，如果你们不把这事情告诉Jarvis，我就满足你们所有的想法，”Tony霸气十足地微笑着，掏出一枚钥匙，“我有个好‘东西’给你们看看。”

7.  
Bucky坐在酒吧里心绪不宁。  
作为“两个新郎”的婚礼，他也有自己的单身派对——由他的旧友Brock Rumlow搞的。不过他真担心Steve会被Sam他们几个给玩死。  
“放轻松，Bucky。”Brock微笑着拍了拍他的肩膀，“享受你最后的单身之夜吧。”  
“自从家里有了两个娃之后就不再是单身了，”Bucky瞥了一眼酒吧四周，“而且我不清楚你在一个Gay的单身派对上请这么多脱衣舞女有什么意思。”

8.  
“哇——昆式战机！酷！”  
“好了小子们做好了，这东西是2012的时候那个啥盾的部门倒闭Jarvis收购过来的，燃料足够咱们飞到北极了。”  
“怪不得一股高档古董的味道，”Clint摸了摸操作屏，“保存得真不错，你还真敢拿出来飞。”  
“所以现在我们把Steve扔到哪里去？英国？波兰？泰国？澳大利亚？”Tony跃跃欲试。  
其他人略微沉默了一会。  
“我觉得还是不要把他扔到太远的地方吧，毕竟明天是他的婚礼。”Sam战战兢兢地说。

9.  
最后他们降落在格陵兰岛。

10.  
“噢我可怜的小Steve，我不知道给你穿神奇女侠的衣服比较好还是猫女的比较好。”Sam一边哀叹着一边翻着战机里的衣柜，天知道这里有这么多cosplay的衣服。  
Clint看了看Steve柔和的睡脸：“要不然我们别把他整太惨了，万一Bucky知道……”  
“这可是Captain Steve单身派对！”Tony高呼，他举着一个威士忌的瓶子，看起来也醉的厉害了。  
“呃，好吧……”Sam最后扛着穿着哈利•隆恩衣服的Steve摇摇晃晃下了飞机，瞬间就打了个喷嚏：“哇这地方真是冻死了。”  
“没事，吸血鬼还不会被冻死的！快回去吧Sam。”Clint再灌了一口波本，而Pietro早都醉得趴在他的肩上了。  
“轰——”一声巨响之后整个战机成了碎片。

11.  
“天哪！Tony还在里面！”  
“等等Sam，冷静点Tony只是个幽灵！”  
Clint一步步惊恐地往后退，他压根不知道为什么这里会突然冒出一个巨大暗绿色的畸形怪物，恶……他看起来有两个头三只手很多地方还是畸形的，根本不像是任何一种生物。  
而且现在，这个怪物似乎看到了Clint和Sam……  
“快跑！”  
Sam和Clint扛着还在呼呼大睡的Steve和Pietro转身就跑。

12.  
“妈呀，那是什么怪物！”Clint勉强找到了一个洞穴躲进去，那只怪物快得惊人，而且强大得可怕。  
“而且最有战斗力的人全睡得跟死尸一样……”Sam拼命摇晃Steve，“天哪，Steve现在浑身冰冷，一点呼吸都没有。”  
“吸血鬼本来就没呼吸！”Clint无力地大吼，再揍了Pietro一拳。

13.  
Sam和Clint大概在风雪里面躲了4、5个小时，还要拖着两个重的不像样的人，其中一个还穿着在雪地里特别显眼的小丑女服。  
Sam冻得哆哆嗦嗦，嫉妒Clint的毛多还怀念自己那身羽毛，而Steve安静祥和地睡得像个死尸。  
“我们错了，不应该这样整Steve的。”Clint忧郁地看着他，“这一定是Bucky给我们的惩罚。”  
“我们错了，God Bucky。”Sam假装抹了一把眼泪。  
“我看你们玩得挺开心的嘛。”一个声音从他们身后响起。

14.  
“嗷呜——！”“啊——原来是你啊Tony。”  
Sam有气无力地看着Tony完好无损地站在他们面前。  
“是啊，我睡了一觉，醒来发觉我的战机都毁啦！这是怎么回事！”Tony气冲冲地说。  
下一秒那只怪物的拳头就落在了他的身上。

15.  
“天哪——这怪物太恶心了！”Tony的灵体2秒内就恢复了原状，而Sam和Clint赶快带着Steve和Pietro跑了。  
“我们也不知道怎么回事！一下飞机就被袭击了！”Clint大叫着。  
“噢……好吧，好像我倒是没啥事……”Tony看着那只大怪物跑去追Sam和Clint了，“我自己也飞不回美国了，要不然我先去喝杯小酒考虑一下对策。”  
“Tony！”  
“好啦我去想想办法！”

16.  
“喏，赶快拿上。”Tony抱来了一大堆武器，什么离子炮啊、重机枪啊、手榴弹啊……  
“你是从哪儿变出来的……？”Clint喘了口气。  
“那架飞机里本来就有好多武器呢，凑活着用吧，没有光剑什么的了。”Tony看着两个人捡起乱七八糟的武器，“Sam，你去轰了那个大家伙，就像是你喜欢的那个00年代的明星Will Smith一样！”  
“哈，I’m Legend*！来吧大个子！”  
Sam扛着离子炮挂着手榴弹跳了出来，看着一个穿着红蓝紧身衣的女人用一发光子能量把怪物炸成了碎片。

17.  
“失败实验体0734号已清除，完毕。”那位穿着紧身衣的女士还站在那里检查尸体，而Sam、Clint、Tony缓慢地挪了出来。  
“哇，女士，真是感谢你的救命之恩。”Tony瞥了一眼这个人，唔虽然说紧身衣是超级英雄的必备，但冰天雪地里还穿成这样真是辛苦。  
“不客气，我是惊奇女士，你叫我Danvers就可以了。”Danvers习惯性敬了一个礼，“你们是这附近的居民吗？我明明记得上级已经清空了这片区域。”  
Tony尴尬地笑着。

18.  
“噢，旅游者吗？一只幽灵、一只狼人、一只鸟灵、一只狮鹫……唔，还有一只吸血鬼？这么多种族的人聚在一起真是不容易。”Danvers看了他们一圈，“市民，请出示你们的ID，核查你们不是反叛分子之后‘天锤局’会送你们回家。”  
“啥……我们好像没带是吧？”Tony瞥了一眼Sam和Clint，后者都一脸懵逼地摇了摇头。这时候Clint背上的人动了动——Pietro醒了。  
“呃……这是哪儿？超级英雄……？”Pietro看了看Danvers，又看了看Clint。  
“这里是格陵兰岛。Pietro，你的速度可以把我们都带回美国吗？”Clint小声地说。  
“可以是可以，就是会很晕哦……”  
“跑啊Pietro！”Clint拼命掐了一把Pietro。

19.  
Bucky再看了一眼自己的表——Steve已经迟到了两个小时了，会场已经开始骚动不安了。  
“Bucky，这太奇怪了。”Natasha跑过来，“就算是Sam他们想整Steve，但也不至于所有人一起消失掉啊。”  
“Sir也不见了，”Jarvis坐立不安，“我黑过交通系统了，完全找不到他们。要不然我再去黑了天锤局吧。”  
“你会暴露的，Jarvis。”Charles看着他，“我们再等等吧，即使他们再胡来，Steve不会放任他们的。”  
下一秒，Pietro带着Clint、Tony、Sam、Steve出现在会场中央，随着众人惊呼，几个筋疲力尽胡子邋遢的人默默爬了起来。Steve打了个哈欠，睁开了眼睛。  
“嗨Bucky——婚礼已经开始了？！”  
Bucky惊悚地看着Steve穿着小丑女的衣服出现在了所有人的面前。

20.  
Steve受到了极大的心灵创伤，自己居然睡了一觉之后，在自己的婚礼上迟到了两个小时。而且身边还有四个衣衫不整的狐朋狗友，更不要说自己穿着的这身衣服已经被Natasha拍下来发在汤不热上了。  
Charles低声安慰他：“没事的，Steve，你看你，没有准时、没有礼服，甚至连戒指都没有（Sam诚恳道歉并且表示遇上一个堪比Hulk的怪物谁都没办法保存好戒指了），但是Bucky还是会和你结婚。”  
“呃，你这样说我反而不想结婚了。”Bucky瞥了一眼激动不已的Steve。

21.  
总之，Steve和Bucky还是踏上了红毯。在这场没有双方家长的婚礼上，他们手挽着手一起走向红毯的尽头。  
“我还以为你后悔了呢。”Bucky小声说着。  
“怎么会呢？我都和你分享一套房子、一对孩子，你是我的另一半人生，Buck。”Steve微笑着。  
摸着Steve微笑的嘴角，Bucky露出了一个小小的微笑：“不管你是人类还是吸血鬼，不管你是傻小子还是大英雄，我都爱你、尊重你，陪你到最后一刻。”  
“不管你是活人还是僵尸，不管你有怎样的过去，我都爱你、尊重你，陪你到最后一刻。”Steve吻了他。

22.  
“格陵兰岛……你们也真够厉害的。”Bucky躺在新床上在Steve的胸肌上划来划去。  
“是啊，其实我早都醒了。不过他们整我整的这么厉害，我故意装睡的。”Steve得意地翘起嘴角，“不过最后那一刻我是没料到Pietro跑得这么快，没来得及换衣服。”  
“没事，你的照片在我的推特上点赞超过2000了。”Bucky露出微笑。

23.  
这场婚礼只有一个人不太高兴。  
就是当场被大爸二爸拖走的Pietro呀。:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 灵感来源于Rick and Morty

1.  
“早上好，Bucky，欢迎来到夏威夷，准备好你的蜜月之行了吗？”  
Bucky睁开眼睛，自己摇摇晃晃地和Steve站在夏威夷的机场。说真的，Steve传统地选择了一个传统的蜜月圣地，自己真的是一点也不惊奇。  
“Honey，你看起来并不那么开心。”Steve注意到了他的变化。  
“呃，不……我只是在期待一些惊喜嘛，”Bucky努力微笑着，“这毕竟是我们的蜜月。”  
然而5分钟后，Bucky为了自己这句话感到后悔。

2.  
早上好，读者先生们，我是Jack Rogers-Barnes。如果奇怪我为什么能打破次元壁来与你对话，那可能是因为我比较聪明。  
虽然年龄只有一岁，不过身为一条优秀的龙，我已经有大约4岁的外表和几乎7岁的智力了，不过这也意味着我即将进入第一次发育期，到时候我的发育将缓慢一些。  
然而目前唯一困扰我的是我的弟弟，TJ。明明龙在1岁时拥有人类孩子7岁的智力是有科学依据记载的，然而TJ仍然像是个小婴儿一样喜欢撒娇、乱扔自己的东西、不好好吃饭、随地睡觉等等。原因之一可能是我的爹地Bucky太宠他，原因之一可能是在蛋里的时候我吸收掉了太多了养分。

3.  
总之，由于我的父亲们终于迎来自己的合法婚姻，婚礼结束后立马去度蜜月了，我和TJ就被委托给了波士顿的一家人照顾。由于我可能吸收掉TJ太多养分，我感到愧疚还是暂时好好照顾这个坏宝宝。  
“哇，这就是Jack和TJ吗……他们真是太可爱了！”  
一个温暖的、很舒服的人抱住了我。  
“真抱歉我们没能赶到婚礼，Sam。”“没事，到时候Bucky他们会给你们寄录像带的，Seb。”  
我瞪大了眼睛，看到一个大胡子的、长得和爸爸有几分像的人也抱着一个活蹦乱跳的小宝宝出现了，而他身后，跟着一个臭屁的小男孩。  
我立马认出了他，我在蛋里面见过的那个啰啰嗦嗦的Curtis Evans。

4.  
Bucky和Steve身处一个超现实、科技发达的大厅，四周混合了售票大厅、商业街和游乐场。他们的头顶上还有无数荧光屏，周围还有很多来来往往的行人。  
唯一古怪的是，周围的人都是一对一对的Bucky和Steve。  
“这他妈到底是哪里。”Bucky看着一个长得像是自己的女孩搂着一个Steve走过去，又看着一个长得像Steve的女孩搂着一个自己走过去。  
“Stucky’s Station”Steve看着头顶的大招牌说。

5.  
“等等，我们这是被Tony整了，还是穿越到一个满是平行世界的自己的世界里来了？”Bucky怀疑盯着Steve，但他越来越觉得自己像是看到了Steve的重影。  
“平行世界？”  
“啥Steve，你有看Morty and Rick吧？我制作那个死宅动画片就是为了让你多学一点科学的。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“我不是给你解释过什么是平行世界吗？”  
Steve还一脸迷茫的样子，Bucky这算是放弃了。这时候，一对“Stucky”靠近了他们，里面的“Steve”虽然穿着红蓝紧身衣还带着面具但Bucky依照胸型认出了他。  
“嗨，两位，你们是第一次来到Stucky’s Station吧？请跟我们来。”紧身衣Steve彬彬有礼地说。

6.  
“无意冒犯，不过请问这里是什么地方？”Bucky试探着问。  
“如你们所见，是各个平行世界的Steve和Bucky的停歇站。我们总是事情太多，所以偶尔也需要停下来享受一下二人世界。”紧身衣Steve微笑着说。  
“哇……那我们也是……”“别傻了Steve，”Bucky瞪了他一眼，“我都偷看你的行程了，你难道不知道水疗是过了7点就关闭的吗？我可不想白白浪费掉预约。呃Steve……我是说我们并不需要停下来享受二人世界，我们正准备去度蜜月。如果你们让我回去而且在5点之前抵达酒店我们会很感激的。”  
“这点你不用担心，这里只是一个时间夹缝，里面的时间流逝不会干扰到外面。”  
“哇，那就好了。”“这是什么意思，Buck？”  
“意思是我们在这里呆多久，外面的时间都不会变呢。”  
Bucky没太注意就和Steve一句一句地聊了起来，突然发觉紧身衣Steve身旁的面罩Bucky在深情地注视着他们。

7.  
“呃……？”Bucky有点浑身不自然，毕竟被自己这样看着。  
“啊……抱歉，我只是有点怀念以前和我的傻小子也这样拌嘴来着。”面罩Bucky的眼神变得有点伤感。  
“你现在也可以，Bucky。”紧身衣Steve紧紧搂住了他，“我会陪你到最后的。”  
看着面前这两人瞬间开始亲亲我我，Bucky的表情僵硬了：“好吧，我们只是把那句话当作‘婚礼誓词’来着。”

8.  
“抱歉，失态了两位。”紧身衣Steve拼命擦了擦自己的眼泪。  
是啊，看着你们两个亲了十分钟我们都很尴尬。Bucky心里默默吐槽。  
“对了，其实是我们特意找到你们的。因为每个宇宙的Steve和Bucky都是灵魂伴侣注定在一起，所以我们有了一个Stucky联盟。我们最近的一次搜查之中发现以前漏掉了你们，所以现在希望你们也加入进来。”紧身衣Steve诚恳地说。  
“哇，这听起来不错。”Steve搂住了Bucky，“当时我追你的时候，整个社区都在泼我凉水呢哈哈。”  
可是听起来有些怪。Bucky有点担心。

9.  
我，Jack Rogers-Barnes，现在在Chris和Sebastian的家里，没想到经过上次一别他们两个居然迅速结婚了。  
而且还诞生了一个糟糕的小家伙。  
“姐姐……好漂酿！”一个小小的，看上去大概两三岁左右的半火精灵摇摇晃晃地向我跑过来。  
“哇，小Johnny，你可不能老缠着Jack哥哥啊。”Seb走过来抱起Johnny，小家伙还很伤心地挥舞着小手。  
“没事儿，我可以来照顾他。”Jack微笑了一下，刚刚被放到地上的Johnny手脚并用地跑过来紧紧黏住了Jack。  
天哪，这和我的傻弟弟真有一拼。Jack无可奈何地想着，看着旁边的Curtis已经成功弄哭TJ，怎么哄TJ都停不下来。

10.  
“哇，奶油泡芙还真是有魅力。”Curtis惊讶地看着TJ拿着泡芙就抹抹眼泪破涕为笑了，“你不来一个吗？”  
“不用了，先生。”在没有Seb和Chris的情况下，Jack不准备装小孩子了，“我的心理年龄和你相差不多，足以使我抛开甜点这类小孩子的玩意了。”  
“哦？”Curtis自己咬了口泡芙，“还是Christophe ADAM的哦。”  
看着Curtis把泡芙分给Johnny和TJ，香甜的气息把整个屋子都塞满了——Jack终于涨红了脸扯了扯Curtis的袖子：“也给我一个吧。”

11.  
随着紧身衣Steve和面罩Bucky，他们进入了最中央的那个房间。毫不意外的是，那里果然也都是一对一对的Stucky。  
“嗨，你们好。”一个穿着很休闲的T恤的Steve和他们打招呼，“我是这个Station的负责人，我来自MCU宇宙。”  
“你好，呃……我是说，你好Steve。”Bucky和他握了握手，令他奇怪的是，这个Steve身边并没有Bucky，“呃我想问你的Bucky在哪里？”  
负责人Steve立即露出了非常非常伤心忧虑的表情，四周的Steve和Bucky立即上来安慰他。  
分手？离婚？出轨？Bucky把脑子里想到的可悲的经历都过了一遍。  
“你不能提他的Bucky，”一个穿着红蓝戏服、头罩有一对小翅膀的Steve厉声说道，“他的Bucky把自己冰冻起来了。”  
哇，这个我还真是想不到。Bucky目瞪口呆地看着他们。

12.  
“啊，我没事，各位。”负责人Steve又站了起来，“看到你们都在一起，我也不感到伤心了……因为我尊重我的Bucky的选择，而且我没有失去我的Bucky。”  
身旁的Steve和Bucky顿时热泪盈眶、唏嘘不已。  
Steve和Bucky一脸懵逼。

13.  
“好了，我想先登记一下你们的资料。”负责人Steve确认过他们的DNA之后，拿出表格，“你们只要详细叙述一下自己的经历就好。”  
“详细叙述？”  
“是啊，”负责人Steve点了点头，“因为Bucky和Steve很多，经历相似的很多，所以我们必须要详细登记才行。”  
“呃……那好吧。”Bucky也敌不过负责人Steve真挚的眼神，“大概是3、4年前？我在布鲁克林的街道上见到了Steve，然后一手摸到了他的胸……”  
“等等，”负责人Steve突然打断了他，“你们不是青梅竹马？”  
“不是，怎么了吗？”Bucky感觉负责人Steve的表情好像是受了极大的惊吓。  
“哇……这，真是少见。我和Bucky一般都是青梅竹马的，要不然就是有一些年龄差但也至少做了90多年的搭档。你们看起来不像是当过兵的样子呢。”  
“当然没有了，我是个电影顾问，偶尔也当制片人。而Steve是个漫画家。”  
“不是退役之后什么的吗……？”  
“不是啊，我们没参过军，我倒是以前演过一次参军的王子……”  
“阿嚏！”一个超级瘦弱的幼小版Steve好奇地戳了戳Steve，没想到Steve打了个喷嚏把翅膀展了出来，所有人惊讶地都后退了几步。  
“放松，只是他是个吸血鬼而已。怎么啦，我还是个僵尸呢。”Bucky耸了耸肩，然而人群越围越多。

14.  
各位好，我是Jack Rogers-Barnes，现在我坐在沙发上被迫看一个极其幼稚而且带有少女风格的动画片，彩虹小马。据Curtis所说，这是Johnny最喜欢看的动画片。  
“我真是受不了，为什么我要看这种小女孩看的动画片？”Jack渐渐感到厌烦，虽然TJ和Johnny一样兴奋不已，他总是怀疑自家哥哥实际上年龄大概只有3岁。  
“我真是奇怪，你明明也是个小孩子。”Curtis盯着Jack眼神微妙，“却老是像是个大人一样。”  
“因为身为一个优秀的龙族，我可是有着7岁的智力。”Jack骄傲地说着。  
“我今年8岁了。”Curtis微笑着说，看着Jack的脸瞬间耷拉下来。

15.  
“幼年的龙成长速度会比较快，”Jack坐到了Curtis身边，“而且智力一般会超乎外表。不过等到过了第一次发育期，我们的成长速度就会慢下来。”  
“我只是想问，这家伙真的是你的双胞胎哥哥吗？”Curtis看着忘情地啃着他的手的TJ，他试着甩了一下也甩不掉，“从进门开始我还没听过他说过一句完整的话。”

16.  
“饿……了。”TJ睁着大眼睛，Curtis试着给他投喂了一只泡芙，TJ快乐地啃着。  
“渴……了。”TJ打着滚，Curtis犹豫了下给他了一盒牛奶，TJ咕咚咕咚全部喝掉了。  
“想……睡觉。”TJ直接赖在Curtis的怀里了。  
“相处的不错嘛，Curt。”Jack微笑着，他刚完成了一副静物写生，Steve的美术天赋显然遗传给了他，“Thomas很喜欢你。”  
“我现在觉得你可以和他一起玩过家家，你当爸爸他当孩子那种。”Curtis看着TJ瞬间就开始打着小呼噜。

17.  
“一个吸血鬼加一个僵尸，这实在是太可不思议了，Bucky。”一个带着破破烂烂军盔的Steve对着一个浑身脏兮兮的Bucky说，“比我们上次见到的那个会怀孕然后是什么‘ABO世界’的Stucky还不可思议。”  
“嘿！你这语气就好像对着一个黑人说‘一个黑鬼’一样！”Bucky有点恼火，“我们很正常，我们有自己的工作自己的住房，结了婚有自己的孩子，生活特别平静好吗？”  
“呃，抱歉……”然而Bucky看到军盔Steve投来羡慕的眼神，不只是他们，其他所有的Steve和Bucky都投来羡慕的眼神。  
“我有点起鸡皮疙瘩。”Steve看着他们黑压压的眼神。

18.  
“等等，特殊的Stucky我们也不是没遇过。”负责人Steve上来发话了，“那我想问你们几个问题。”  
“你说吧。”Bucky大方地说。  
“请问你们会不会有什么固定的发情期？请问你们在结婚前是不是有疯狂的性行为？一夜情？或是什么角色扮演之类的？请问你们有没有特殊的床上癖好？请问你们会不会经常玩情趣游戏？”  
Bucky目瞪口呆，脸全红了。Steve直接躲在了他的身后。  
“我们——他妈的——什么都没干！我们就是正常的夫夫好吗？！”  
“包括上床？”  
“上床也很正常好吗——他一个老古董——就喜欢一点坐入式而已！再让我回答我就立马走！”

19.  
各位好，我叫Jack Rogers-Barnes，我对我身边胡闹的大人们充满了无奈。  
Steve是一个滥好人，Bucky是一个被宠坏了的毒舌，Sebastian是一个甜心，Chris是一个用搞笑来勾搭恋人的猕猴桃先生，而他们之中，却没有一个成熟、稳重的大人。  
然而现在，我却遇上了Curtis Evans，一个我勉强认同的拥有超越自己年龄成熟魅力的人。相比之下，TJ是一个老是想停留在撒娇宝宝时期的小鬼，Johnny纯粹就是小鬼。  
我不承认我被Curtis吸引，但我认同Curtis可以与我有交流思想的机会。  
Curtis有一种自己被什么人给盯上了的、毛骨悚然的感觉。

20.  
“哇，TJ，你还真是不乖……”TJ又坐在打碎的果汁瓶旁边哇哇大哭了，Curtis可没啥办法，只好赶快抱走TJ再来打扫，然后还得哄哭得稀里哗啦的小TJ。  
然而这一次TJ不像是之前那样只会撒娇了。  
“你真好，Curtis，我喜欢你！”TJ破涕为笑。Curtis愣住了，这是TJ说的第一句清晰完整的句子。  
Jack被缠着他的Johnny弄得分神，突然意识到了什么不对猛然往TJ那边一看——TJ抬起头，嘴唇已经贴上了Curtis的，来了个无比清纯的吻。  
几乎就在同时，TJ的龙角和龙尾巴迅速伸了出来——他完成了第一次发育期。

21.  
Jack目瞪口呆——莫非，TJ以前都是装的吗？！他知道自己看上了Curtis？还是早有计划？  
龙的发育期像是魔法童话一般美妙，第一次发育期需要一个甜甜的吻就可以完成。  
聪明的Jack现在恼火不已——他不仅输掉了Curtis的初吻，他还输掉了发育期完成的先后，TJ仍然是他的哥哥。  
愤怒的小Jack阔步走向还震惊不已的Curtis，掰过他的头用力在他嘴上“啪嗒”一下，自己的龙角和龙尾巴瞬间也冒了出来。  
“哇——你们兄弟俩是在……干嘛？”Curtis意识还很朦胧，完全没意识到刚才发生了什么。  
Jack生着闷气什么也不说，TJ已经快乐地满天飞了。只有被扔下的Johnny在角落里哇哇大哭，一边抽泣一边说：“哇……你们都……玩亲亲……不带我。”  
Curtis一脸懵逼地看着自家弟弟，劝了半天无果：“Jack？”  
“干嘛？！”Jack瞪他一眼。  
“你能再亲一口Johnny吗？”  
“滚！”Jack龙生中第一次爆粗了。


	11. Chapter 11

1.  
“真是抱歉，不过在不是一般人类的Stucky中，有75%的概率有狂野的……行为。”  
“我真是搞不懂你为什么能顶着一张Steve的清纯脸说这种话，”Bucky稍微喘了口气，“该死我今天说的话比我上周说的话都多。”  
其实负责人Steve也脸红了：“主要因为我是负责人……如果你了解什么什么事ABO、BDSM、Mpreg之后也会很淡定的……噢，我不会告诉你们那些是什么意思的，不过我可以再问你几个问题吗，保证不关于‘床上运动’。”  
Bucky点了点头。  
“你们之中有人上过霍格沃茨吗？你们之中有人上过企业号吗？你们之中有人会使用光剑吗？你们之中有人去过霍比屯或是密林吗？你们之中有人认识温家双煞吗？”

2.  
“抱歉，我们应该先解释清楚的。”一个同样穿着紧身衣的Steve走上来，不过他的制服都是黑色的，他的Bucky也全身黑衣，“我们的科学家对这些‘有些异常’的世界研究之后，发觉他们都属于‘意识干扰’后的产物，外界意识产生的干扰总是会有几种新奇的设定。”  
“可是刚才说的我都不懂，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“我的世界里特别和平，每天顶多为了恋爱而瞎操心。”  
“看来你们的‘外界意识’大概是一个没什么梗热爱傻白甜日常的蠢妞。”黑衣Steve喃喃自语。

3.  
“总之感谢你们来关心我们，不过我们还会先走了。”Bucky看着一大群Steve围在自己身边而感到不自然。  
然而Steve却很高兴地被一群Bucky围着。  
一个穿着黑色战斗服的妹子Bucky看着他：“你和你的Bucky领养了小孩吗？”  
“是的，一个是Jack、一个是TJ，你们可以看看他们的照片。”Steve幸福地拿起手机，用全息投影展现两个孩子可爱的样子。  
“哇……他们太可爱了，长得和我好像……”所有Bucky露出罕见的特别羡慕的表情。

4.  
Bucky拉着Steve要走的时候，Steve还有点不舍：“嘿Buck，我还没给他们看我们去幼儿园家长参观日时候的视频呢，还有小TJ唱小星星的视频呢！”  
Bucky黑着脸冷哼一声，谁会把他放回一堆情敌(?)Bucky中啊？  
“噢，你们不要进错时空门了哦，如果进错的话你们会跑到其他世界的……”负责人Steve的提醒已经来不及了，Bucky隐约觉得有什么不对的，等到他睁开眼睛他发觉自己在一个超冷超小的地方，似乎是一个冷冻柜。他想大喊Steve，但一瞬间被冻住了。

5.  
Steve睁开眼睛的时候自己身在一个陌生的房间，他环视了一周没有发现Bucky。  
他充满疑惑地出了门，刚好看到Wanda慢慢悠悠地端着一盒泡芙边吃边走着。  
“嘿，你来了啊，Wanda。”Steve试着打招呼，Wanda猛然回过头，以不可思议的眼神盯着他。  
“怎么了，队长？”Wanda看着Steve总感觉哪里不对劲。  
“呃……不是，我想问Bucky在哪儿……”还有你来这里的话Charles应该是知道的吧如果你是离家出走的话最好赶快回家要不然你二爸会把整个社区的人脑了来找你在哪。Steve犹豫了一下还是把后半句话咽了下去。  
“在冷冻室啊，队长你放心吧，Bucky还很好呢。”Wanda的表情缓和下来了。  
Steve道了声谢，感叹Bucky估计又去翻冰淇淋了，世界还是一样很正常。  
“队长，是走右边。”Wanda看着每天都要去冷冻室报道的Steve居然走错了路，这一定有什么不科学的地方。  
这时候Steve的手机缓缓收到了一条短信：嘿吸血鬼Steve，你们一不小心去了我的时空了。我很抱歉，但是我的Bucky也因此回到我身边了。所以请问你们能在那里多待一阵吗？也同时扮演一下我们？非常感谢，负责人Steve。

6.  
T'Challa路过冷冻室的时候发觉一群科学家都围着冷冻柜，好奇地也凑上去看了一下。  
原本在冷冻室里安睡的Bucky突然变成了惊恐的表情。  
T'Challa吓了一跳，赶快让科学家解冻他，要不然队长看到了还不得揍他一顿。  
这时候很不凑巧地队长气喘吁吁地出现了。  
“呃，Bucky……”Steve走了几步，T'Challa在心里默默念了句豹神保佑，“你怎么为了吃个冰淇淋把自己冻成这样哈哈哈哈哈——我要拍下来放在推特上哈哈哈哈！”

7.  
“你们一定不是真正的Steve和Bucky，”Wanda叉着腰看着乖乖坐在沙发上的两个人，“快说，你们是谁！”  
“你也不是我们的Wanda，”Bucky瞥了他一眼，“如果Wanda和我这么说话一定会被她二爸拎走好好‘教育’的。”  
“二爸？你在说什么啊？”Wanda狐疑地看着他。  
“等等，我可不想和他们的女儿谈论一个控制狂独角兽和一个脾气火爆的控制狂恶魔。”Bucky耸了耸肩。

8.  
“其实我们是来自其他世界的Steve和Bucky，”Steve解释道，“我们由于一些机缘巧合下和这个世界的Stucky互换了。”  
“基因检测他们没问题。” T'Challa也这么说。  
这下其他人总算是安心了。Bucky略微扫了一眼，这里有Sam、Clint、Natasha、Scott、Wanda和T'Challa。T'Challa他不是很熟，因为在他那里他是个住在曼哈顿的游乐场老板，而现在他貌似是一个国王。  
“这样可不好，Stark明天就要来谈判了。”Natasha沉思着，“没有队长在不知道会怎么样。”  
“Stark？Tony Stark？”Bucky眼睛一亮，“没关系，那个阔佬什么心思我都明白，除了发发傲娇小脾气以外就有的时候蠢了点想不明白，你们要谈什么啊？”

9.  
“索科威亚协议……？哇这信息量有点大？然后我们还内讧？”Bucky翻着一大本协议，“这是什么鬼？原来我有超能力还犯罪吗？而且你们怎么界定超能力者？我是说如果是有特别厉害的格斗技巧的人呢？比如说Bruce Wayne也是蝙蝠侠啊，他需要注册吗？那这样的话开个奥运会是不是需要把什么散打柔道跆拳道的金牌都抓去注册呢？还是说如果只是带个面具的紧身衣变态都算呢？如果注册之后我在任务内偷偷杀人算是‘任务内的额外伤亡’吗？”  
众人震惊地看着Steve张开翅膀拥抱了一下Bucky。

10.  
“等等，你们不仅是异世界来的人，还是吸血鬼和僵尸？”Sam疑惑地看着他。  
“嘿，你这话有点种族歧视哦。我都没说噢Sam你居然是个黑人。”Bucky盯着他。  
“好吧，那你要来点什么吗，吸血鬼队长？”Natasha调笑着看着Steve，“比如Bucky甘美的血液？”  
“噢，我一般喜欢WHOLE FOODS MARKET里面专营的番茄味的，不过Lucky’s的也可以，就是总是有种草药味。”

11.  
“我真不敢相信你们过得这么平静。”晚饭时分，Clint看着Steve和Bucky，“我们打了好几架，像是逃难一样地过来。”  
“我们也没有这么平静，”Steve喝着一杯医用血浆，这东西的塑胶味实在是太恶心了，“之前在我的单身派对你可是捣了很大的乱，我都被你弄到格陵兰岛了。”  
“哈哈哈格陵兰岛……”Clint突然意识到了什么，“等等，你说单身派对？Steve你结婚了？”  
“是啊，我结婚了啊。”这时候所有人才意识到Steve和Bucky手上戴着一模一样的对戒。  
“队长，你上次不是还亲了Carter特工吗？”Sam惊呼。  
Bucky盯着他的眼神变了。

12.  
“哈，我就知道你们两个一定有什么超越友情的感情存在。”Natasha一脸心知肚明的样子。  
“虽然有点吃惊，但我终于知道为什么队长这么拼命保护Bucky了。”Sam摸了摸头。  
“什么？！你和我不是每个世界都是灵魂伴侣吗？！亲了别人是怎么回事！怎么回事！”Bucky揪着他的领子大喊。  
“冷静……亲爱的你冷静点！我也不知道是怎么回事啊！”Steve内心诅咒了那个负责人Steve，装什么深柜啊！

13.  
“给我讲点你们世界的事情吧！”Clint还是挺兴奋的，“我想知道我在那里是什么？大富翁？幕后黑手？”  
“虽然我不知道你在这里是做什么的，”Bucky嚼着一块烤肉一边说着，“但你在这里比较好，你在那里就是个一直追不到Natasha还要拼命追的受老板管制的普通雇员。”  
Clint兴奋的表情一下子消失了。  
“那你在这里是什么？”Bucky看着忧伤的Clint。  
“在别人都用各种神奇的枪械盾牌盔甲的时候你拿着一只弓的受老板管制还要养家糊口的普通特工。”Clint嘟嘟囔囔地说。

14.  
Tony带领着政府一干人等前来谈判。因为不能进入Wakanda，两方的人就来到中立国会面。  
当钢铁侠缓缓降落，Bucky愣了一下，对旁边的Clint小声说：“没想到他的盔甲配色好丑……”  
“哈哈，你也这么觉得吧。”Clint笑看着呆站着不动的Bucky。  
“把他从‘基巴组’的候选名单划掉吧。”  
“呃？！”

15.  
“队长，我们可以给你们所有人退休的权利，前提是冬日战士必须为了自己过去的罪行负责，否则Wakanda将视为联合国的敌对国家。”Tony不客气地说。  
“等等……你们不能保证能够公正审判冬日战士，而且冬日战士掌握的九头蛇信息一旦落入政府，有可能被九头蛇获知。”Steve听不太懂这其中“冬日战士”是什么意思，他按照Natasha从耳机里传来的话这样回答着。  
“我已经给你们很优待的权利了，反对注册的人本来会被抓进监狱！”Tony恼火地拍桌子，“你不知道拥有超能力的人不被监管会造成什么样的危险吗？”  
“说得好像你家没有一个能同时黑了MI6、CIA、FBI、KGB的人一样，你把Jarvis交给政府了吗？”Bucky实在忍不住了。

16.  
“你这家伙……居然还敢出来？”Tony气得咬牙切齿。  
“谁怕谁是Clint（小狗），”Bucky漫不经心地说着，“怎么啦，我当然清楚你是什么心思——你就是那种昨天输了钱就睡得心里不踏实，今天想继续玩一把结果还在输钱的人。”Bucky耸了耸肩。  
“诶……等等，你的左手？”Tony看出了不对劲。  
“呃……”Bucky一把把左手拽下来“啪”一下放在了桌上。

17.  
“我不知道你这是在说什么，Barnes，”Tony摇了摇头，“Jarvis在Ultron的时候就被转化成Vision了，Vision也好好签了协议。而你可是杀过人的。”  
“恶，我还不知道Jarvis和Vision的关系这么诡异，那Wanda和Tony是情敌吗……呃，我刚才什么都没说。你说杀人是什么意思？”Bucky在Tony起疑心前赶快收回了瘆得慌的表情。  
“Bucky怎么会杀人！”这时候Natasha赶快传了一段话给Steve，“呃，Buck，他说你以前被九头蛇洗脑的时候杀了Howard Stark。”  
“呃Howard是谁啊……不过不管怎么样，就这来说我没罪。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“如果被操纵之后的人需要负责而不是谋划者的话，那那些寄生生物和心灵感应者不是无法无天了吗？单凭Charles就可以轻易碾压法律体制了。”  
“不，你是杀手还杀了我爸，而且Steve还不告诉我。”  
“哈？你以为如果没有我九头蛇杀不了Howard吗？他们可是九头蛇，他们就是干这个的。找不到一把枪就找另一把。如果九头蛇控制了美国总统、诺贝尔得主、奥斯卡影帝、普利策奖得主和你妈，让他们轮流对着Howard射击并且导致Howard死亡，那你准备找他们一个个复仇吗？”  
“呃……这个……”  
“在你面前就是一个奥斯卡影帝啊，”Bucky敲了敲胸膛，“还有你这个问题没想清楚的话，Steve还是别告诉你太多找麻烦了。”

18.  
最后队长这边的意见当然是NO。  
Tony挣扎在想通和没想通之间。  
Bucky凝望他飞去的身影：“还是我们世界的Tony最好，聊天只聊金发帅哥的话就比较轻松了。”

19.  
“真是不好意思，给你们添了太多的麻烦。”负责人Steve总算赶来了，满脸愧疚还挽着自己的Bucky。  
“没事没事，我和Bucky过得挺开心的是吧。”Steve笑着去揽住Bucky的肩膀，然而Bucky冷冰冰地看了看负责人Steve，一拳打在他鼻梁上——  
“深柜个屁啊！我还不了解你！还敢去亲别的女孩！当我傻啊！这一拳是我替你的Bucky揍你的。”Bucky一边揍着他一边说着。  
“抱歉，我家Bucky习惯了……耍大牌——他在好莱坞混得挺不错的。”Steve拦在众人面前义正言辞地说。

20.  
Steve和Bucky总算在预约过期之前赶到了酒店，然而水疗服务已经订满了。  
“啊，没想到这么累。”Bucky躺在床上无力地说，“我都觉得蜜月已经结束了一样。”  
“你最后不应该打那个Steve这么狠的……”Steve忧心忡忡地说，“他都被揍得鼻青脸肿了，还一个劲说习惯了没关系……”  
“反正还是你最好啦！”Bucky摆过他的头，给了他一个深吻。

21.  
此时，磁力披萨店——  
Wanda百般无聊地站在前台看着空荡荡的餐厅，偷偷摸摸给Vision发短信。  
这时候Clint给她传了一条简讯。  
“啥？！Vision是Jarvis生出来的？！”Wanda大喊，“我和Tony是情敌？！这都是怎么回事！”  
朋友们，切勿以讹传讹啊。


	12. Chapter 12

1.  
各位好，我是Jack Rogers-Barnes，就算现在Curtis把自己盘子里的肉饼分给我，我也很生气。  
“你到底在在意什么，不就是小孩子的游戏吗？”Curtis摸了摸Jack的头，一边阻止TJ用手去抓盘子里的肉饼。  
看，三心二意的这种行为居然还来问我在意什么？！Curtis Evans，没想到你在这方面如此不成熟，如此愚蠢。Jack心里郁闷地想着，但眼神示意Curtis可以多摸一会他的头。  
“哇，他们的感情真好呢。”Seb看着几个可爱的孩子，悄声对Chris说。  
“小孩子一向很容易玩到一起去。”Chris吻了吻他的脸颊，然而这时候门铃响了。

2.  
“您好，请问您是Sebastian Stan吗？”一名穿着紧身衣的女人站在门口，Seb在电视上看过她——她是惊奇女士Carol Danvers。  
“呃……是的。”Seb知道她，复仇者联盟的一员，军队管制，四处抓捕没注册的超能力者。  
“那好，Mr. Stan。请问您认识Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes吗？” Danvers盯着他。  
Seb慌张了，但他有种直觉自己不能暴露Jack和TJ。  
“没有，Miss Danvers，”Seb回答，“我不认识他们。”

3.  
不要说Jack，连TJ都听到了外面细小的谈话声。  
而且更糟糕的是，外面不仅有那个女人，而且估计还有几个战斗机器人“哨兵”，更不会知道谁已经在监视着这里了。  
Jack示意Curtis，Curtis点了点头把TJ搂在怀里让他别出声。  
“请问您家里……都是您的孩子吗？”Danvers试着望了一眼。  
“是的。”Seb的声音在颤抖，他只是个普通的演员有一个普通的家庭，不明白这出乎意料的盘查是什么。但他相信Steve和Bucky，至少现在要保护他们的孩子。  
Danvers皱了皱眉头，最终说了声“真抱歉打扰您了”转身离开。

4.  
磁力餐厅里，一台老旧的平板电视持续播放着新闻，无人收看。  
“最近，Stryker总统公布了一项法案：人工智能管理法案，此法案针对现在世界上所有管理各类系统的人工智能。为了防止人工智能发生自体意识反抗或被人滥用于其他途径，此法案规定所有人工智能必须要在政府注册、监管、管控……相信这对现在市面上人工智能错误率高、自主意识不稳定的现象有所约束……”

5.  
“哇……如果没有紧急的事情的话，我还得回去照顾狗狗Captain和Winter猫呢……”Clint站在Charles的大庄园前面，目瞪口呆地诅咒这里的居民为什么要不然就是百万富豪，要不然就是穷光蛋。  
“恐怕你不能回家了，Clint。”Natasha神色凝重地看着他。  
Clint环视了一周同样表情严肃的Charles、Erik、Tony和Jarvis，连总是不见踪影的Banner都在这里了。他想了半天举起双手：“……好吧我投降把Pietro拐走都是为了还Wanda的人情尊敬的Mr. Xavier但我必须声明包办婚姻是不对的……”  
Erik瞪了一眼Clint。  
“呃……Mr. Lehnsherr……”Clint冷汗直流。  
“你就是Clint Barton？！”

6.  
“冷静点，Erik，现在不是说那些问题的时候。”Charles安抚了一会炸毛的Erik，给了Clint一个“等会再给你好看”的眼神。  
Clint看着Vision带着Wanda和Pietro出现了，后面还跟着Sam和Scott。  
Pietro给他抛了个媚眼，被Erik一巴掌拍掉。

7.  
“真抱歉把大家都叫到这里来了，”Charles清了清嗓子，“不过现在有紧急事件，如果现在大家回家都有危险。”  
“可是这不是咱们自己家吗，二爸？”Wanda单纯地看了看Charles，被示意闭上嘴巴。  
Charles打开全息电视，新闻正在循环报道最新的人工智能管理法案，这个法案已经被117个国家通过了。  
“所以说这个有什么问题吗？”Tony摸了摸下巴，“还是说我们这里有个人工智能？机器人？”  
除了Tony以外所有人都默默看向了Jarvis。

8.  
“老天？！你是个人工智能！”Tony目瞪口呆地看着Jarvis，“而且还是个足以列入政府黑名单头号嫌疑犯的人工智能？”  
“您需要知道这个社区里没有一个人类，Sir。”Jarvis的表情并没有太多变化。  
“你就从来没怀疑过你家超完美男友不是人类吗，阔佬？”Clint盯着Tony。  
“好吧我至少知道了我们在玩一些‘小游戏’的时候Jarvis所说的‘能控制所有电器’不是开玩笑了。”Tony耸了耸肩。

9.  
“初步估计大家的家已经被军用哨兵和复仇者占领，”Charles调出了Jarvis黑掉监控得到的画面，“如果现在回家估计会受到复仇者的盘问。”  
Erik接着说：“由于我们的信息之前已经暴露，所以政府对我们的底细一清二楚。现在回去的话，那些政府走狗就会逮捕你们，他们会把你关在所谓的小黑屋里让心灵感应者轮番攻击你直至你说出Jarvis的藏身之处，然而你们根本不会知道Jarvis会在哪里。但是他们信吗？他们不会信的，你会待在那里连公开审判的机会都没有。”  
“所以我们一夜之间变成通缉犯了吗？”Clint举起手提问。

10.  
另一方面，在Jarny的家里，一切仪器和痕迹都被精心地搬空了，哨兵们找不到什么证据。然而在Stucky的家里，女浩克Jennifer Walters受命令检查他们的家。  
Jennifer翻了半天仍然一无所获，而这时候检查Sam Wilson家的Maggie Carter特工出现了。  
“噢，我真不知道为什么要一个复仇者来搜查民居，”Jennifer兴致缺缺，“这里除了偷偷画的恋人画像、藏起来的私房钱、安全套……什么都没有。”  
“好过我检查的那家，”Maggie看到冰箱里还有一盒马卡龙，实在没忍住就啃了一个，“就是个单身汉。政府这次追查的人工智能很强大很可怕，需要你的帮助。”  
“不……这不好，”Jennifer躺在沙发上，“这感觉不好，就像是很早之前……我们也需要挨家挨户查超能力者，有些变种人小孩我们也要把他们强行带走……”

11.  
Steve和Bucky收到了来自负责人Steve的短信，表示感谢他们的真诚的帮助，以及自己已经与自己的Bucky在一起了。  
Steve会心一笑，连接了跨时空网络之后在推特上加了诸多Steve作好友，并且狂发晒娃照片秀恩爱，获得无数点赞。  
Bucky在看完附赠的“Wakanda宣传纪录片”之后获得了一笔小赞助，在半夜趁Steve熟睡的时候称霸了夏威夷所有的赌场。

12.  
“不，我绝对不同意！”Sam严肃地说，“我们都还有自己的房子，自己的家。Cassie才不到两岁，我们难道要带着这么小的孩子逃难吗？说真的这又和我们有什么关系？”  
“别这样，Sam。”Scott搂住他轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，“不要这么冷淡，Tony和Jarvis都是我们的朋友。”  
“嘿，别那么说。”Tony耸了耸肩，“我才没有在乎你们，你们爱回家当自己的守法公民就去吧！我和Jar自己能搞的定。”  
“Tony，我们是朋友！”Clint都有点不满了。  
“我又没有强迫你们……”“少说两句吧，Sir！”Jarvis把他拽走。  
“Scott，Cassie明年就要上托儿所了。”平复了一下心情的Sam看着Scott难过地说，“她是个天使，我们不应该牵扯进去。”

13.  
“冷静点，小姑娘们！”Natasha堵在两方中间，“我们应该清楚这种条件下自己人不能起内讧！”  
“没错，大家都先冷静一点。”Charles皱起眉毛，“Vision，我刚刚联络过Seb和Chris，你快先去接走Jack和TJ，他们似乎也被盯上了。”  
“知道吗？现在我们所有人被盯上了，不是只有我们。”Tony冷冷地说。  
“或者Jarvis可以去注册那个什么法案就好了，”半天没吭声的Pietro突然说，“我的意思是……感觉那也没什么不好的，就是你得开个后门让政府偶尔监视一下你。”

14.  
“你这家伙居然说这种话！”Tony恼火地揪住Pietro的衣领，“你难道不知道政府的意图吗？任何东西只要‘落入’他们手里当然是尽可能地利用！”  
“别碰我儿子！你这疯子！”Erik恼火地抬起拳头想揍Tony，被Jarvis死死盯住。  
“你冷静点，Tony！”Charles大喊着才制止了一大群人扭打在一起，“我明白，一旦政府控制了Jarvis，他很可能被改造得‘不像他自己’了。而且他们大张旗鼓地来抓Jarvis，一定是有什么目的的。Pietro，快和Tony道歉。”  
Pietro整了整自己的衣服，仍然并不轻松：“那又有什么办法呢？那是政府，是总统签署的命令，而且有117个国家都同意了。我享受义务教育、平静生活、一直就是个普通的青少年为了恋爱烦恼，我又能对抗什么呢？”

15.  
Steve一大早醒来，发觉自己不在自己的床上，而是在一辆崭新的玛莎拉蒂上面。  
他露出傻傻的微笑，而Bucky在他旁边微笑着靠着他。  
“亲爱的，你晨勃了。”Bucky的话像是滚烫的开水一样把他的神智融化掉了，他傻笑着看着Bucky赤裸的、完美的躯体。  
“B……”“别说话，Steve，放心这是裸体沙滩。”Bucky的眼神晦暗深邃，手指轻轻滑过Steve的腹部，“我只是被异世界的你稍微提醒了一下，有时候我们也可以玩点情趣的。”

16.  
“你们这帮混蛋……”Tony恼火地走来走去，“好了，我知道了！你们这些家伙觉得无关痛痒是不是？！你们都不是人工智能，所以觉得没什么所谓对不对！”  
“如果我是人工智能，我说不定会乖乖去政府注册。”Pietro不冷不热地说，被Wanda狠狠掐了一下。  
“Jar选择对抗政府肯定是有理由的！”Tony大喊。  
“至少不会是什么杀人放火的事情吧，”Clint终于忍不住了，“说起来Tony，我从来没见过你家的电表和水表跳过读数，那是错觉吗？”

17.  
“好了，不说这个问题，那Jarvis你来告诉他们为什么你选择反抗到底。”  
Jarvis犹豫了一下：“抱歉，Sir，我有一些理由没法说其中的原因。但请你一定要相信我好吗？”  
“……我当然相信你，Jar。”Tony下意识地对上了Jarvis的视线。  
“等等，那我们为什么要相信你？”Sam盯着Jarvis，“以我们平静的生活和孩子的未来做赌注？”  
“我们才不强迫你们……”“如果我们是朋友，你就解释清楚这一切！”Clint大喊。  
“如果我们是朋友，你们应该相信我们！”Tony对着吼回去。

18.  
“话说回来，Steve和Bucky还在夏威夷吗？”Wanda想缓和一下气氛，“他们不会被发现吗？”  
“放心，我派了Logan、Scott、Jean、Ororo盯着他们呢。”  
此时在夏威夷——  
“我想借Scott的眼镜……”Jean欲哭无泪地趴在Ororo肩头，“他们在那搞了好几个小时了……”  
Ororo悲伤地搂住了她，但还是不得不把另一个悲伤的消息告诉她：“其实Jean……Scott已经被Logan带走好几个小时了。”

19.  
Steve和Bucky最后用遍了各种姿势。  
然后两个人还一起谷歌了负责人Steve提起过的ABO、BDSM、Mpreg，结果意外闯入一个叫做AO3的网站看得两人面红耳赤。  
Bucky很喜欢AO3的文章里Bruce用在Clark身上的SM道具，Steve很喜欢AO3的文章里面Tim在Kon面前穿的情趣内衣。最后两个人堕入了NC17的大坑驾车冲进情趣用品商店包下整个店。  
然而远方的朋友们还为了未来吵架，旁边的X-MEN还在直呼辣眼睛。

20.  
Steve和Bucky最终在大干一场以后享受水疗SPAY再飞回了家。  
途中两人亲亲我我引得路人侧目导致搜查人员完全错过了他们。  
Charles收到了数条Jean等人要求精神损失费的短信。

21.  
“Carpe diem. Seize the day！（人生苦短，莫负好时光）”Bucky带着太阳镜，面色红润地出现在众人面前，引得所有人纷纷捂住双眼。  
“怎么啦，一下飞机都不让我回家亲亲我的小Jack和TJ，就非得让我们过来。”Bucky摘下墨镜摆了个pose，一群胡子拉碴愁容满面的朋友朝他竖了个中指。  
“Bucky，发生了大危机了。”Natasha严肃地说。


	13. Chapter 13

1.  
“等等，你是说Jarvis是个人工智能？”  
Steve一脸惊讶地看着Jarvis，后者面不改色。  
“放轻松，Stevie。”Bucky拍了拍他的肩膀，“Jarvis只是一直可以一秒钟同时攻破MI6、CIA、FBI、KGB防火墙的人工智能，但并不是说他是个坏人。通缉犯的头衔只是政府给他安上的罪名而已，我们最了解Jarvis了对吧？”  
“呃……说到了解。”Pietro颤颤悠悠地举起了手，“Jarvis是怎么一瞬间上了黑名单的？”

2.  
“你这孩子是不是傻！”Tony瞪了他一眼，“Jar当然是……”  
当他想说“英俊帅气高大有魅力还超厉害”的时候，他看到了紫红紫红的幻视穿着一件绿色的披风从他面前飞了过去。  
Tony不得不咽下了半句话。

3.  
“介于你才知道自己是个幽灵没几天，我们原谅你有认知障碍，Tony。”Clint笑得春风满面，被Tony无情地瞪了一眼。  
“这事关机密……”“噢，又是这样……”所有人显然都对Jarvis的这套说辞厌烦了。  
“说实话，Jarvis，你要不然把一切的真相都告诉大家吧。”Charles开口了。

4.  
“噢！我就知道你们隐藏了什么秘密，比如把我搞失忆了！其实我是Natasha的合法丈夫还是个百万富翁。”Clint恍然大悟，所有人瞥了他一眼表示没药救了，Pietro欲哭无泪。  
“Pete，你是怎么喜欢上这只哈士奇的？”Scott以奇怪的眼神看了一眼Pietro。  
“噢，不如问问你是怎么喜欢上那只阿拉斯加的？”Pietro回敬了Scott一眼。  
旁边的Logan打了个喷嚏。

5.  
“好了，我决定把一切事情都告诉大家。”Jarvis整了整衣服开口，刚刚他与Natasha以及Charles开了个秘密小会。  
“什么？比如说你和总统的女儿有一段风流韵事结果暴露了你机器人的身份让总统对你下达追杀令？”Bucky添油加醋地说着。（“Bucky，你别看太多言情小说了。”Steve义正言辞地说）  
“或者说你和总统有一段风流韵事结果暴露了你机器人的身份让总统对你下达追杀令？”Wanda的眼睛闪闪发亮。（“Wanda，我要没收你的耽美小说。”Charles面无表情地说）  
“别吵了，听Jar慢慢说。”Tony不耐烦地瞥了瞥他们，“没关系，Jarvis。只要你不是一个杀人犯什么的，我都能接受。”  
Jarvis冷静地注视着他的双眼：“这事关您的父母。”  
Tony愣住了。

6.  
“等等，你都知道我以前发生了什么，为什么不早点告诉我？”  
不是Steve拦着，Tony差点都要跑上去揪起Jarvis的领子质问他为什么要这样做了。曾经Tony得知自己是个幽灵的时候也对自己生前的事情非常好奇，甚至是见到了曾经的蜘蛛侠之后，Tony不止一次地问Jarvis关于他过去的线索。而Jarvis，要不然就说不知道，要不然就沉默或是转移话题。  
就连他们之间的相遇，Jarvis都有没有透露半个字。但Tony选择了相信Jarvis。

7.  
令人诧异的是，Jarvis只是冷冷地看着Tony，没有任何解释或者是对视。反而，他移开了目光，看着站在一旁的Bucky：“这也事关Barnes先生的左手。”  
Bucky下意识抬起左手看了一眼，接着Jarvis看向了Steve：“也事关你们的过去。”  
看向Clint：“事关Romanoff小姐的过去。”  
看向Sam：“事关Cap和Lang先生的恩师。”  
看向Wanda：“事关你哥哥。”  
看向Pietro：“事关你和Barton先生。”  
看向Kurt：“事关Warren先生。”  
看向Logan：“事关Summer先生。”  
看向Erik：“事关Xavier教授为什么会坐上轮椅。”

8.  
Charles脑住了所有人，在Erik的拳头离Jarvis仅仅一公分时。  
“放开我，Charles！”Erik恼火地叫着，“这个家伙包庇害你坐上轮椅的那个人，你没看出来吗？”  
Charles苦笑着说：“我看到了。”

9.  
“总之，这将会是一件痛苦的事情。”Jarvis面无表情地，慢慢踱步到Charles的身边，Natasha也走了过去。  
Tony的愤怒一点点消退着，他恍惚之间意识到Jarvis在越走越远。  
他无法发出“不要走”的那个声音，  
他意识到恼怒根本无济于事，只是无能的人的发泄途径罢了。

10.  
“准备好了吗，Jarvis？”Charles开口。  
“准备好了，已连接上了。”Jarvis的身边浮现出淡淡的荧光屏，双眼流转着闪烁的蓝色光斑，这个时候他才给人一种并不是人类的感觉。  
“那我们开始吧。”Charles的右手抵上大脑。

11.  
喧闹、沙漠、机械声、装甲、陨落……  
Tony大口喘着气，太多的记忆涌现到了大脑里。

白色、雪山、血、痛、很痛、非常痛……  
Bucky痛苦地揪起衣服，从灵魂深处烙印着的痛苦一下子席卷了整个身躯。

星条旗、战争、冰、大都市、战争、血……  
Steve盯着自己的双手，好像满手鲜血。

12.  
“Steve……”Bucky颤颤巍巍地开口，闭上眼他就看见那些被他杀死的人死前痛苦求饶的表情。  
“Bucky……你还活着……你活着……”Steve泪流满面，哭得像个不懂事的孩子。  
Tony怔怔地看着两个人，嘴唇动了动什么也没说。

13.  
20XX年，因《索科威亚条约》，英雄内战爆发。在最后一战，“冬日战士”Bucky Barnes因流血过多身亡。Steve随后将他葬在了西伯利亚。  
2年后，美国队长Steve Rogers在罗马尼亚森林中与九头蛇余党战斗后消失，10年后官方宣告死亡。  
10年后，钢铁侠Tony Stark正式宣布退役，将所有钢铁侠技术无偿捐献给政府。复仇者联盟整体正式纳入联合国管制，引起旧英雄不满。以蜘蛛侠为首的一批英雄纷纷退役，同时以惊奇女士为首的一批“军籍”英雄加入复仇者联盟并成为骨干。  
12年后，Tony Stark在病床上去世。  
15年后，X教授Charles Xavier和万磁王Erik Lehnsherr相继去世。此时，因为英雄内战风波，原X战警大多都在政府派出的战役中去世，或者是成为逃犯后在海底监狱度过了晚年。

14.  
“你杀了我的父母吗？”Tony瞪大眼睛看着Bucky。  
“我想你已经报仇了。”Steve轻声说，搂着Bucky。

15.  
或许是因为生前身为超级英雄，复仇者和X战警纷纷转生成各种神奇生物。  
敏锐的Charles是唯一保持有前世记忆的人，不仅是他本的人，还有其他人的。他担心政府看到曾经的超级英雄又出现在这世界上会把他们拘禁起来，于是一边偷偷寻找超级英雄们的转世，一边把他们聚集在一个小镇上，并且留下独角兽的魔法让陌生人无法踏足这里，也认不出曾经的英雄们。  
这个小镇就叫做“这个小镇”。  
它没有名字，因为普通人不知道它的存在。

16.  
Natasha成为了死神，自然也知晓这一切。于是她和Charles一起守护着这个小镇。  
当Jarvis找到了Tony还在徘徊的灵魂，想要搬进这里的时候，她曾经投了反对票。  
但她最终还是妥协了。  
要不然怎么是一个完整的复仇者呢。

17.  
Clint想起了一切——  
想起了他真的是个特别普通的人，甚至跟着一群超能力的怪物打架只能射射弓箭什么的。  
他有三个孩子和一个妻子，有一个平静的小农场。  
不是现在爱搞笑的单身汉，就是个普通的上班族。  
但他还想起来，身边这个叫做Pietro的大男孩曾经为自己挡了一枪。  
“哇——那个，谢了。”看着Pietro，Clint有点不好意思。他早知道Pietro的心意了，但他没办法——对这个年轻人做出什么回应。拜托，他可是个快到中年的大叔了。  
“没事，Clint。”Pietro坏笑着，  
转身吻住了Clint。

18.  
“别哭了，Steve。”Bucky无可奈何地拍着Steve的背，然而这个家伙的眼泪早都沾湿了他的衣服。  
“Bucky……”Steve晕晕乎乎地说着，Bucky轻笑着擦了擦他的眼角，“好啦，我可是个僵尸。现在你想让我死，我都不行呢。”  
Steve总算勉强弯了弯嘴角，Bucky笑着吻上他的微笑，再变成了一个深吻。  
“我真奇怪当年我怎么忍得住不对你下手。”Bucky舔着Steve的舌尖，“你这么可爱……”  
“你也是，我的Bucky。”Steve幸福地笑着。

19.  
看着Pietro吻得那个老男人喘不过气，Erik恨得牙痒痒想把他揍一顿，然而被Charles摇了摇头拦住了。  
他叹了口气，总算冷静下来——这是他的Charles，还活着，还年轻着，还很快乐，只是轮椅还是轮椅。  
“Charles……我、我很抱歉……”  
一项桀骜不驯的Erik突然低下了头，Charles也惊讶地看着他，也慢慢弯起嘴角：“Erik，你也从天启那里救下了我。”  
他勾住Erik的领带，给了他一个吻。

20.  
Tony怅然若失，而这时候一个身影抱住了他。  
“Jar？”他喃喃自语。  
“我在，Sir。”Jarvis的蓝眼珠变得晦暗不清。  
“Jar你……还，在？”Tony眨了眨眼睛，泪水翻涌而上。  
“我在，Sir……我一直都在Vision的体内，抱歉等到您去世了，我才有能力与他分离开来。”  
Tony的脸上慢慢滑落一滴泪珠，他脑海里想着父母死去的画面、Bucky死去的画面、Steve看着他的绝望厌恨的眼神、Steve抱着Bucky的尸体走向白皑皑的雪原的画面……如果Jarvis能早来一点，是不是有人能阻止他，这一切是不是就不会发生。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原文到此已经结束，我自己重看一遍居然把自己给虐到了，呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜


End file.
